Citizen Soldier, Leave it all to Me
by Torg84
Summary: Morgan, your normal 17 year old girl, stayed up late to play her brother's Xbox 360. But, when Devil hour hits, she is sent into the game she was playing. Now, she must kill to survive, she must run, fight, and live the Assassin's Creed.
1. Time to Play the Game

Leave It All To Me!

By Anelia Prower

Chapter One

It's Time to Play the Game

Morgan sat on the couch, watching the clock tick by. She was waiting for her older brother to go to sleep so she could play his Xbox 360. She sighed, picking at her fresh coat of black nail polish on her finger nails. Finally, she heard his television go off upstairs. She smiled and picked up the controller, pressing the button in the middle to turn both the controller and the Xbox itself on.

She had to get up and search through his games, but switched to her settings while she did. Morgan rolled her eyes; Ian, her older brother, decided to try and hide the game from her. She moved her body slightly and listened. Snoring could be heard, but it was hard to tell whether it was from her father, her mother, her sister, or her brother. She turned around and saw her black lab, Isabella, asleep on the couch.

She slipped off her white vans and was left in her white socks. She walked out into the kitchen, to the front door, and turned around to face her stairs. She had to be careful to not wake her other dog, Punk, up. He was sleeping soundly in her parent's room. Usually, their door was closed, but she could never be sure. She tip toed up the stairs, careful to step over the creaky step. She smiled when she saw the door closed; Punk didn't make a sound and everyone on the second floor of their townhouse was asleep. She walked into her brother's room, which was the one furthest down the hall.

He was curled up in the corner of his water bed, his Notre Dame Collage Football blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and his Batman Signal clock blinked "2:46 AM." She blinked at it for a minute. _Only 14 more minutes until the Devil's Hour…_ She thought, gulping. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked around her brother's room without touching anything. Her face stayed the same: cool, calm, collected, but on the inside she was clapping for being born with overly perfect eye sight. The doctors were always praising her for her it, but also scolding her for ruining her vision by playing computer, video games, writing, and drawing in the dark.

Finally, she spotted the green case and her heart did a summersault. Bad thing was that it was in one of the drawers under her brother's bed. Those things sucked, it took to much energy to get one open and it made a huge sound doing it. She sighed and bent down, shuffling over to it. Putting one hand on the right side, and her other on the bottom of it, she gently and quietly shimmied it open a crack. She put her slender fingers through the crack she made and pulled out the game. She jumped when Ian groaned and moved a bit. She stood up and stared at him, backing up.

She finally made it past the threshold and sighed, smiling. She turned around and walked back downstairs, to celebrate her victory. Despite the fact that Morgan hardly did anything close to athletics, besides for walking Isabella and Punk, she was really skinny. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Iced Tea with a lime wedge in it and got some water for instant noodles in a cup. She finally took this moment to look at the game case. _**Assassin's Creed **_shone brightly to her. She ran a finger absentmindedly over the Assassin's face and down his shoulder. She smiled at his straight face, his strong jaw line, toned skin, and the hidden blade. She admired the art work and noticed that her back was growing hot.

She turned around and poured the water into the noodles, mixing them around with her fork. She grabbed the game and put it in. Grabbing her iced tea, she slipped her shoes back on and looked at the clock, _2:51_… She sighed, getting restless. She wasn't one for the Devil Hour, and preferred to sleep through it. However, she had stayed up late last night at a party hosted by her friends, and took a nap during the day, so she wasn't able to sleep at her parent's recommended time. However, she was 17 soon to be 18, so they wouldn't have much say in it.

She flopped down on the couch, picking up the controller and dug into her late night snack, smiling happily. She waited patiently for the game to load. Not paying much attention to the screen, she pressed the start button to skip through the intro. She might have been in love with Altair, the assassin, but she had seen it enough times to basically act it out on her own (and she would if she could hop along buildings.) Finally, she was finished with her snack and looked up, ready to play her game. Only, there was something strange. The game had already started without her consent.

Morgan stared at the screen for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. She jumped when she heard a buzzer go off. She looked at the clock, pushing a black strand of hair that had fallen from her loose pony behind her ear. Her cable box shone brightly in dark orange numbers: _2:59…_She sighed and stood up, going into the kitchen to shut the timer off. She pushed the off button on the oven, but nothing happened. The buzzer never stopped, it just kept going. She overlooked it for a minute before trying it again. Nothing happened still and she was beginning to wonder why she couldn't hear her parents get up.

She looked towards the stairs and back to the oven. She pushed the button again and it stopped. The sound of the people in the game grew louder and she looked towards the clock. _3:00_…

Her breath quickened as she felt a chill run down her spine. She dismissed it and grabbed her Ipod, put it in, than saw she had a text message on her cell phone. She snatched it off the charger and walked back into the living, putting the buds in her ears. She sat on the couch and looked at the game, "What!?" She asked allowed.

Altair was no where in sight. She pushed the "X" button on her controller and groaned. Standing up, she walked over to the game system and held the off button. She looked up and saw some people walk by. _Where is this?_ She thought, curiously, _Hmmm, Oh! Damascus! _She thought proudly, than frowned, _Wait, I already completed the assassination here? Why am I back?_

Morgan was actually pretty far in the game for someone who only got to play it now and again. She stood up slightly to get a better look at it. Her eyes went wide when the screen twisted around to show a crowd stopping and turning. She turned around as well and saw the controller's sticks moving. Her eyes went wider as the buzzer went off again. She looked at the time, _3:00_ it haunted her. She tensed up at the familiar voices: "Assassin!"

"Stop him!"

"Move, woman!"

She felt a force push her forward and land on her when she hit the floor. She closed her eyes and screamed until impact, than it was muffled out. She groaned and tried to sit up, but only managed to get her front body up. "Get off!!" She yelled.

"You'll do well to hold your tongue…" A man said.

She raised an eyebrow in an angry manner, "What?! What the hell are you talking about!?"

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

The weight disappeared and she sighed happily, "Thank-"

Someone pulled her up by her arm, "Come on!" The man said, pulling her along. She gasped and had no other choice. She turned around and saw… guards! Guards from Damascus! But… they couldn't be real! That was only in her game!? How was that possible!? She was to afraid to look forward, to afraid to have her worst fears realized. She instead looked around and focused on jumping over baskets and matching the man's feet.

He turned a corner and she almost ran into a woman with a pot, who dropped it and screamed, shocked. "Sorry!!" She shouted over her shoulder to her.

Morgan looked around again and spotted a pile of hay that the man seemed to miss. She tugged on his arm, "No! This way!" She said, pulling him towards it. She jumped in and felt him do so as well. She was panting heavily and scared as hell. She held onto her black sweatshirt where her heart would be and holding her golden Cross in the other hand. _Please God, make this a dream, and when I open my eyes, I'll be asleep on the couch…_ She slowly opened her eyes and just saw the same hay, _Aw man!!_ She pouted.

"I could have sworn I saw him pass through this way…" A guard said.

"Well, let's go," Another said, "We'll catch up with them later…"

There was a pause and then she was yanked out again by her arm and pulled along. "Hey!" She shouted, clawing at the hand, "Let me go! Let me go!!"

The man turned around and she knew automatically who it was…

"Altair…" She gasped, with wide eyes.


	2. Not the Best Way to Start a Relationship

Chapter 2

Not the Best Way to Start Off a Relationship

"What did you just say?" Altair growled, turning around.

Morgan laughed nervously, "Uh…"

"How did you know my name?" He demanded, grabbing her shirt.

She stared at him for a minute, "Uh, you look like an 'Altair?'" She tried nervously.

He put a blade to her throat, "Don't play games woman!"

She put her hands on his wrists and managed to pull her tee shirt out of his grip. She glared at him, "Okay, listen," She used her toe of her shoe to draw a line in the dirt. When she was done, she pointed to it, "This is the boundary that cuts off my space from yours. Do not cross into my space!"

Again he grabbed her shirt, "Listen-!?"

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

Morgan turned around and jumped, "What the-!?"

"Hold on," Altair mumbled.

He picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder, not at all gently. She groaned at the pain in her gut, but kept it behind a clenched jaw. She got angry and began to pound on his back. "Put me down!" She yelled, "Put me down! Put me down!!"

He hopped across a platform and finally stopped. "Good!" She sighed, smiling, "Now! Put me down! Put me down!"

Altair let her slip down. He opened his mouth to say something but a familiar and unwanted voice cut him off. "I'm gaining on you!"

Morgan gave a short scream when the guards appeared. She turned back to Altair and grabbed his arms, "Ah! Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up!"

He did, putting his arm around her waist and backed up. He dropped down and gripped down onto the windowsill. Altair forced her through the window and then climbed in after her.

She let an "Oaf!" out of her lips as she landed on her left thigh. _And here all I wanted to do was play Assassin's Creed! I get to live it! How __**wonderful**_She thought bitterly.

Altair jumped in after the girl, landing perfectly on his feet. He quickly shut the window's shutters behind him. He turned around and overlooked her.

She was quite slender and dressed in awfully strange clothes. Her white shirt was tight enough to show the curves of her waist, but loose enough to be sensible. She was wearing blue pants when she should have been wearing some sort of dress. Her boots were white and had a black marking that resembled part of Creed's symbol turned upside down. He looked up at her face and saw she had fair skin which was unnatural for living in Damascus. Her eyes were a sky blue and round. Her hair was raven black and long, kept in a loose ponytail to hang down her back with 2 strands hanging, one on the right side of her face, the other over her left eye. In simple terms, she was very pretty… very, **very, **pretty.

She tensed up and looked over at him. She seemed to realize what he was doing and glared at him, "Take a picture, it lasts longer…" He raised an eyebrow and she put a hand to her forehead, "Never mind…"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Automatically she began to fight back. _Does she ever stop!? _He shouted mentally. "Stop fighting!" He barked.

"Stop pulling me to random places!!" She countered, glaring at him.

He pulled her closer, "I'm not! This is your home, this shouldn't be-"

"Hold up there, killer boy," She said, leaning away from him, "This **isn't** my home!"

"If not here, then where?"

She bit her lip, "You wouldn't believe me, but here it goes…" She sighed, "I live in a city called Manchester, in the state New Hampshire, in a country that hasn't been discovered yet called America…"

Altair stared at her and he almost broke out into laughter, "You're not serious are-"

"Dead… serious…" She said, "How else would I get these clothes…" She looked down at her arm, "Can I have that back please?"

He applied more pressure and she cringed, "I don't believe you!"

"I knew you wouldn't…" She said, glaring over into a corner, "But that doesn't matter, it's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not, Altair, so-"

"How do you know my name…?"

She looked at him and for a minute, Altair thought she could see his eyes from under the shadows, "Your life… is a game…" She said, "I didn't think it was real, the Assassin's and your-"

"Stop making up lies, wench, or I'll bring my blade to your-"

"Rule number one!" She cut him off, "Never bring harm to the innocent or something like that… It's part of your Creed!"

He stared at her, "H-how do **you**, a woman, know of the Creed?"

"I _told_ you!" Morgan groaned, "Your life is a game! And I've been playing it!" _You think he would get it!_

Wrong choice of words, seeing as Altair grabbed both arms and brought her close to his face, "You think _my life _is a game!?"

She stared at him, scared, "N-no! I never said that!"

"'Your life is a game!' Isn't that what you said!?"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant!" She yelled.

"What did you mean then, and be quick about it!"

She sighed, and proceeded to tell him about the game, _**Assassin's Creed**_. Of course, she left out a few spots, like the fact he could die easily, the fact that he begins to question things, about Desmond Miles, and everything that could alter the future. She didn't really want to do that at the moment. Altair sat patiently and waited through her tale. "So… My life will be turned into entertainment?" He asked a hint of sadness mixed with anger in his voice.

"Sadly…" She nodded, than brightened up, "But, the silver lining, if you wanna see it is that you get a lot of publicity…"

He gave her a look that just screamed displeasure. She bit her tongue and looked down. "What is your name?" He asked finally.

She looked at him, "Morgan… my name is Morgan…"

He stared at her, "Strange name for a woman… isn't Morgan a male's name?"

She glared at him, "Don't push it, dude…"

He stared at her, "'Dude?' What's a 'dude?'?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Um, I think I got a lot to explain to you," She smiled, "When we get to the Assassin's Bureau-…"

"No," Altair growled, "You're not coming with me…"

She glared at him, "Why not! I'm a useful asset and-"

"You could be with the templars! I won't break the third creed! You obviously know what it is…"

"Never Compromise the Brotherhood…" She quoted, but then put her hands on his arms, "But you don't understand! I know where all of your information is…"

Altair glared at her, "Then tell me and be over with it…"

"No!" She yelled, stepping away from him, "You'll leave me then and I'll be stuck here in a place where I've only seen it in _your_ game!"

"Look," He growled, "It's not my fault that this system of Xbox 360 didn't like you and brought you here!"

"Technically...!" She said, holding up a finger, "It is, cause if you hadn't of existed, they never would have created the game and then I never would have gotten it and then I never would have been sucked into this place…"

Altair opened his mouth, but saw a point in all of it. "Well, what do you want me to do about it…?"

She put a hand over her mouth and thought, "I guess… the only man who would have any clues would be Al Mualim…"

Altair, she knew, would normally disagree, but for some reason, he bowed his head, like he was in deep thought. It was at these moments she wished she was like her many characters who could read minds. Sadly, she didn't have that ability. She shuffled from one foot to another and waited for him to say something. _I wonder what he's thinking… _

She put her hands in her sweatshirt pocket and felt her Ipod, then her Ipod cord (it must have still been in there when Isabella tried to eat it and she took it off of her.) She also felt her cell phone and that cord. She found it kind of funny and ironic that she had both of those things with her. She smiled softly and felt into her jean pockets: a bit of fuzz, a wallet with her school ID, driver's license, about 6 bucks in dollars, and about 15 cents. She sighed and looked back up at him.

Altair could feel her staring and looked back up at her, "I guess…" he said finally, "That we'll go to the Bureau, and we'll see what the Rafek, suggests…"

Morgan smiled widely, but stopped from saying anything that might change the Assassin's mind. Instead, she nodded and just tried to keep from smiling too much. Altair noticed this and almost smiled as well. He stopped himself, reminding his mental self that he shouldn't do such things and it was improper for a woman to even speak like she did to him. However, she had guts and a bit of spice and he found that extremely annoying.

He turned around and walked back to the window. "Where are you going?" She asked, curiously, following him.

"We're going to the Bureau…" He said, letting his voice show both his annoyance and the fact he wanted to tease her.

She glared at him, "I know that…" She crossed her arms, "But still, can't we go the easy way?" She pointed the door with her thumb.

He paused and stared at it; she had a point… again. Twice in one day this girl had done that; that in itself was also getting annoying. She walked over to it and peered through the opening. Morgan was used to not having a door. The one to her bedroom was broken so they had to take it out in order to replace it. She looked down both hallways and smiled. Turning back around to Altair and motioned for him to follow her. He rolled his eyes and walked quickly over, standing up taller then her.

She noticed and raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "What are you doing?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing…" He snapped.

She glared at him, "You know, I used to think that meeting you would be cool, but you've turned out to be a pri- !!"

Altair quickly put a hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the room. She flailed around for a minute, clawing and scratching at his unguarded hands. He flinched and put an arm around her waist, to get more control. He leaned down a bit and put his back to the wall near the opening. "Shhh," He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine, "Someone's coming…" He slowly withdrew his hand over her mouth.

She looked at him then leaned closer to the opening and listened. "I'm telling you," An Arabic man said, obviously annoyed, "There are no assassins in my home!"

"Stay your tongue, peasant!" A guard no doubt growled, "We're checking every house in the area him and his little friend were last spotted."

"Well, I'm telling you!" He said, softer this time, "They're not here…"

Morgan tensed up. They had to find a way out… and fast!


	3. Working Together

Chapter 3

Working Together

Altair cursed at his luck; first the woman with an attitude problem, now he had to find a way out of the house with them both alive. The thought of tossing the girl out into the guards came to his mind, and his lips broke out into a smirk. But then the Creed slipped into his mind and he found some sort of way that **he **would get in trouble for hurting the _innocent. _

He cautiously peered around the corner and saw about 10 or 15 guards walking down the hall. _How can they fit that many guards in that small of a hallway? _He asked himself, aggravated.

He sighed and put his head against the wall. "Looks like," Morgan whispered to him, "We'll have to go your way…"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Out the window we go…"

Altair let go of her waist and grabbed her wrist instead, pulling her to the window. She softly wrapped her fingers around the lock and pushed it up, unlocking it. Altair wasted no time in pushing it open. She put one leg over the windowsill and he helped her stand up on it. Morgan grabbed onto a pole and pulled herself up, with little strain; she was stronger then she thought. Altair watched her, to make sure she didn't fall. He ignored the excellent view he had and looked back to the opening. When she was a good distance up, he began to climb up onto the sill of the window.

"THERE HE IS!"

He jumped and looked with wide eyes to the gape in the wall. The guards ran at him, pulling out swords. In no mood for a fight, Altair quickly jumped up and grabbed the pole. When he almost pulled himself up, one guard grabbed his pant leg and began to tug. He almost completely fell, but grabbed the ledge. "NO!" He shouted, refusing to go into the room.

Morgan peered down and gasped, "Altair!" She shouted. She jumped down to the bar above him and reached out a hand. 

Altair thought the hand was for him, but instead she reached for some throwing knifes he had stolen from a civilian. He glared at her, "Hey!" He shouted.

She pulled one out and aimed it. Altair's eyes went wide; she was going to kill him! That little wench! "Why you little…!" He growled. 

She tossed it and he closed his eyes tight, but all her heard was the screaming below him. He opened his brown eyes and looked to see the guard let loose of his leg and reach up slowly to the throwing knife impaling the middle of his forehead. He looked back up at her and she was reaching out a hand, "Come on!" She yelled.

He shooed her hand away, not needing her help, and fully climbed up the pole. She rolled her eyes and quickly began to scale the wall, until she reached the roof. She didn't even bother trying to help him anymore; she knew he wouldn't accept it. She pulled herself up and looked around. _Someplace to hide…_

Altair quickly came up after and looked at her. She turned around, "We need to hide somewhere!"

He pulled out his sword, "No time!"

Morgan glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Fighting back…!" He replied.

She stood behind him and continued, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't get in my way," He said finally.

She gulped and looked back down at the throwing knives in her hands. She furrowed her eyebrows, _Wait a tick, he's hasn't gotten to the rank for these… Unless… He must of pick-pocketed them from someone…_

She looked up at him as a guard to the right attacked. Altair brought his blade up his stomach, across his chest, and out his neck. A scream rang through the air. She jumped back as he fell next to her and she let out a yelp. Altair ran at another guard, leaving her open. "Hey!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"What?" He grunted to her, kicking a guard in the stomach.

"Don't leave me alone like this!"

"Well, I'm trying to kill some guards!"

"So?"

"I can't kill them if I have to watch you too!" He yelled stabbing one in the stomach.

She covered her ears for a minute to hush out the screams. She opened them again to see Altair attack a guard but get punched in the stomach. She gasped and saw him flinch and eye his own leg. She looked down at it as well and saw a pretty good gash. She groaned clutching her stomach; bleeding guards trying to kill her was okay, a bleeding Altair who is trying to save their skins isn't. 

"Ha-ha!" a guard laughed, "We got you know!"

_Oh my God! _She thought, growling to herself, _no fucking way is he going to die! He can't die! That would be so unlike Altair…_ She stopped and blinked looking down at her hands, _Thank you Altair for being a natural pick-pocket!_

She killed the first guard with ease, so the next one shouldn't be so hard either. Luckily for her, no one was really paying any mind to her seeing as her mouth stayed shut. She moved her feet a bit so she was in a comfortable stance. She watched them for a minute, sliding a blade between her fingers. 

"Go to Hell!" A guard yelled charging at him.

Altair swung his sword at him, blocking the attack. A sneak attack was preformed by one that ran around him to his back. Morgan watched him and waited until he was in good enough view. When she could get a clear shot, she flung her hand out and waited. The man screamed and grabbed his throat. He fell back and yelled for another minute before completely dying. She smirked and looked at the men staring at her. She smiled and shrugged. Altair took his eyes off of her and growled, "Stupid woman!" He yelled stabbing his opponent in the stomach. Kicking him off his blade, he twisted around and hit the last guard in the leg, making him drop down to his knees. Once down that, he shoved the blade into this shoulder and down his heart. He yanked it out and panted.

Morgan walked over to him, "You okay?" She asked, motioning to the cut.

He glared at her, "I told you to stay back! Why did you do exact the opposite of what I said?"

"You were going to get killed!" She replied, getting in his face, "Which would you rather: Death or getting saved?"

"…" He glared at her, "In all truth, Death would have been better."

Her mouth dropped open as she glared at him, "That's it, I officially don't like you!"

He walked around her, "Not my problem…"

"Yes it is!" She said, crossing her arms, "I'll just stay here!"

"Oh, so you can get caught by the guards who heard the noise?" He asked, turning around. A smirk was plastered on his face.

Oh, how Morgan wanted to slap it off… But she refrained.

She growled, "No…" She ran up to him, "So, we're heading to the Rafek's place?"

"The Assassin's Bureau and yes, **I **am, you're just following me there so the Rafek can tell me what do with you." He corrected.

"Hey, listen!" She said, pointing at him, but stopped when he jumped over a gap. Her finger fell, into a fist and she slouch her shoulders, signaling that she was angry.

He turned around, "What?" He said, "Why are you just standing there?"

"I can't jump over that!" She yelled, pointing to it.

"And why the hell not?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Cause…!" She started, than had to think about it, "Um, I could fall onto…" She looked down and saw a retarded guy walking by, "The retarded dude!"

Altair looked down with her, than let his brown eyes trail to hers, which were studying him. "Jump… now…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'll come over there and get you!"

"And that would be perfect!" She smiled, "Why didn't you think of that in the first place!"

"Woman…!" He yelled, pointing at her, "Jump over the gap now!"

"… N-o-o-o-o-o-o!" She droned out.

Altair was twitching now. He jumped over the gap and grabbed her again. "Hey!" She yelled. 

He tugged her along with him and jumped, making her jump as well. When they landed, she stumbled and grabbed onto his neck. "Get off!" He yelled, pushing her back. 

"Ah- ah!" She yelled, swinging her arms hopelessly to regain balance on the ledge. 

He jumped and grabbed onto her sweatshirt hood, pulling her back. "Would you be careful?"

"Would you not shove me?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Shut up, yes it does!"

"How…?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She opened her mouth, than closed it. She turned around, "Shut up…"

He shook his head, "Put your hood up…" He said, walking away.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, shocked, "It's like 500 degrees out here!"

He grabbed her hood and forcing it down on her head, "Listen! You attacked the guards! They know your face and now you are now one of the enemy's targets!"

She looked up at him with a worried face, "Are you serious?"

"That's what you get for not listening to me…" Altair stated; a hint matter-of-fact in his voice.

She glared at him, "You know… I don't like you…"

Altair shrugged, "Again, not my problem…" He smirked and began to walk off.

"It will be your problem!" She said, following him, "'Cause you're going to need my help! And guess what…!"  
"Tell me…" He said, rolling his eyes.

"I won't be there!"

"Oh, wow!" He replied, sarcastically, "No! Not that!"

She gritted her teeth and glared at him, "Why are you so mean? Is it because you're wearing a dress?"

Altair stopped, "It's not a dress…"

"Yeah, it's a dress…"

"It's not a dress!" He yelled grabbing her.

She stared at him, "Alright! I'm sorry! It's not a dress…" She held up her hands defensively. 

He made an aggravated noise and stormed off, tossing his hands in the air. He jumped up some boxes and stormed off. She blinked before climbing up after him. "Hey! Altair! Wait!" She yelled, running after him.

"What?" He growled. _She's really starting to- _"Oh, my God!"

Morgan popped up in front of him. He glared down at her, "What?"

She sighed, "You can't just leave me there!"

"I wasn't going to!" He yelled, "You were just standing there! I'm not going to carry you…"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, at least give me a warning or something! Don't just leave, what if the guards come back?"

"Then you run…"

She narrowed her eyes, "I really don't like you…"


	4. Altair's Creepy when he has Valor

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The city of Damascus bustled around while Morgan watched from the roof. No one noticed she was up there just watching them (which she now noticed was kind of creepy). She was bent down, supporting herself on her knees and watched as 6 women begged for money or food, 8 scholars walked by, 17 men tried to sell stuff, and 23 guards walked by, looking for her and Altair. The said assassin was sitting a bit behind her, tying up his wound with a piece of her shirt that he had taken without her consent. She had been extremely aggravated, seeing as she was talking and he just put a hand over her mouth, reached down, tore it off, and then went back to what he was doing.

She turned around to him and watched him for a minute. His intent on tying the perfect knot was beginning to annoy her as much as him completely ignoring her. She stood up and walked over to him, rubbing the back of her neck, "So… um, how's your leg?"

"It's fine…" He grumbled.

She looked at him untie it than retie it. "What the hell are you doing…?" She questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

He glared up at her, "Didn't anyone tell you it's not lady like to swear…?"

Her glare didn't falter, "Shut the hell up!!"

"No!" He yelled back.

"Yes!"

He glared at her and shook his head, returning to his knot. "You know you don't have to be such a jerk!" He didn't say anything, "You could be a bit nicer to me! I mean, I **am **the one who got sent into this world…!" Again, he didn't answer her or even look. She growled and tapped her foot, "Oh, _real mature_, Altair! Just give me the silent treatment…" He finally decided on the knot and stood up.

She watched him for a second. She looked around then back to his retreating figure. "Hey!" She yelled, running after him.

"Why are you still here!?" Altair yelled, turning around fiercely.

"Because!"

"That's not a valid answer!"

"Who says it has to be valid!?"

"I do!"

"Who died and-"

"You're going to die here soon!"

"You can't kill me!"

"Yes I can!"

She stopped and stared at him. "How…? I'm innocent…"

"No you're not," He smirked, "You're compromising me. Your yelling could expose me and any other assassins around…"

Morgan blinked a few times, opened her mouth only to close it. She sighed, "Alright, you win…" He smiled proudly, "But you're still a douche bag…"

"I swear to God I will spill your blood…"

She was taken aback and made this known by shaking her head and looking around, "Dude, who even says that…?"

Altair groaned loudly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Morgan questioned following him.

"You should know!" he growled, looking over his shoulder, "I'm going to the Rafek to state my business…"

"Right, because of your demotion…"

His breathing got heavy as he sent an evil glare at her. She moved away a bit as they continued walking. "So…" She started.

"Stop talking…"

The two looked down into the entrance of the Assassin's bureau. Altair sighed, "Great…"

Morgan glanced at him, "What…?"

"It's a hole…"

She gave him a sickly sweet smiled, "Very good! Now what is that…?" She pointed to a box, "A box! That's right!"

He glared at her, "That's not what I meant, wench." She groaned softly at the name he had for her, "It's just… Ugh, nothing… never mind…" He motioned to the hole, "You first…"

She jumped slightly and stared at him, raising an eyebrow, "Boy, are you crazy…?"

"Do it…" He said shoving her.

She gave a yelp, but managed to grab onto his hood and pulled him down with her. They both screamed loudly and went down. Morgan expected to hit a hard ground. However, she landed on top of Altair who landed on some pillows. She gasped and looked at him. He sat up a bit, looking around.

"Ah, Altair! It is good to see you! And in one piece!"

"You as well, friend…" He growled, glaring at Morgan, who didn't seem to notice. She was too busy looking around- while still on top of him of course. "Get off!!" He yelled shoving her to the floor.

"Hey!" She yelled falling on to her stomach.

The Rafek watched the exchange with interest, before turning back to Altair, "Who is this…?"

He didn't take his glare off of her, "Satan's spawn…"

The Rafek laughed, "Oh, Altair, I've heard so much about your strength, but not about your sense of humor…"

Morgan smiled up at him from her position on the floor, "I got a feeling he's being serious."

"Oh…?" He smiled then held out a hand, "Here, let me take a look at you in my study.

Morgan followed him and they both left Altair on the floor. He growled and stood up, noting that he had been growling a lot lately. He followed the two into the room and leaned against the door pane, crossing his arms. He watched as the Rafek went behind his desk and let Morgan stand in the light. He rolled his eyes and began to examine the pots on the shelves.

"Eyes like the sky…" He smiled, "The one thing man can never touch or take control of…" He examined her clothes, "Very strange…" He mumbled. He looked from her to Altair, "I'm sorry for your troubles, Altair…"

He put the pot he was holding back on the shelf, "Think nothing of it…" He muttered, stepping forward.

"A few of your brothers were here earlier, in fact," He closed his eyes and whistled, "If you'd heard the things they said!" Morgan could see Altair's hands clench, "I'm certain you would of-"

"Hey!" Morgan said, picking up a pot, "Look at this!" She shoved it the Rafek's hands.

He stared at it before looking at her, "It's a pot…"

"Isn't it nice…?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"It's quite alright…" Altair said to the Rafek.

Morgan groaned, noticing her plan to get off the subject didn't work. The Rafek continued, "Yes, you've never been on for the Creed, have you?"

"Is that all!?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry," He smiled, picking up the paint brush and continued, "Sometimes I forget myself. What business brings you and your friend to Damascus?"

"First of all, she's not my friend," He grumbled, "Second; it's about a man named Tamir."

"Aw," She smiled to the assassin, "You don't want to be my buddy?"

"No."

"How about my chum…?"

"No!"

The Rafek chuckled, but was a little shocked, "I take it you two don't get along?"

She leaned against the desk, "No, he really is the **biggest **pain you would ever see!"

"Alright! That's enough!" He snapped, "I am meant to bring an end to Tamir. Now, tell me where to find him!"

"Surely, you remember how to track an enemy," He smiled.

"Of course!" He rolled his eyes, "Learn where he'll be and when! But that sort of work is left for-…" He stopped short.

Morgan lifted up her chin from her hand. She felt the air in the room change to match Altair's mood: humiliated, embarrassed, and self hatred. "I understand…" He answered finally.

She looked to the Rafek and they exchanged sympathetic look. "Go and search the city," He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "determine what he's planning and where he works."

"Preparation makes the victor!" She quoted from him.

He smiled, "Exactly!"

Altair looked from her to the Rafek, "What _can _you tell me of him?"

Morgan raised her hand, "Oh! I know something!"

Altair seemed shocked, "Then why didn't you tell me before!?"

"You never asked…"

"She has a point…"

Altair groaned, "What do you know…?"

She smiled, "Say 'please…'"

He glared at her, "… Please."

"All I know about the guy," She said, hopping up onto the table, "Is that he's a black market dude thing."

"Very good," The Rafek nodded, "She's right; Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant." He put his paint brush in the water and continued, "So the souqe district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souqe northeast of here, the maudresa to your east, and the gardens southwest of this burea. Focus on these places and he shall become well known to you."

Altair nodded and crossed his arms, "I assume you want us to return to you once this is done…"

Morgan glanced up from the clay ball in her hands to Altair, _Did he just say… 'Us'…?_

"Yes, come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker and you'll give us Tamir's life."

"As you wish…" He said.

"Remember Altair, if you find yourselves in trouble and the city turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm," He looked to Morgan, taking the clay bowl she was making from her hands, "Be warned though, if your enemies are to close, my door will remain closed until you've lost them. Do you guys understand…?"

"Yes!" he said, with new (and quite scary in Morgan's eyes) valor, "To bring the enemy inside could compromise the brotherhood…"

The room fell silent, until Morgan broke it, "Okay, I wasn't the only one creeped out by that was I…?"

"No…" Altair said, putting a hand to his head, "I was too…"

"Very well," The Rafek beamed, "Off you two go…"


	5. Bastard!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bastard!

"If you wash it, the pain will go away!"

"What do you know!?"

"That if you don't clean it, it will get infected!"

"Says who!?"

"Me!!"

Altair and Morgan glared at each other. Altair, sitting on a bench, was rubbing his wounded leg. It was really starting to get to him and Morgan had suggested cleaning it and wrapping a new and clean cloth around it. However, the assassin didn't find this such a good idea. "I'm not weak!" He said, trying to stand up, only to flinch from the pain, "I can deal with this on my own…"

"You really are like Harry el Retard-o over there," Morgan stated, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the same retarded man she feared of falling on only an hour or so before.

Altair glared at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

She crossed her arms and leaned forward a bit, "It means that you should listen to me! I come from a far more advanced time then you and I know medical stuff!"

Altair smirked and raised and eyebrow, "Medical 'stuff'?" He questioned.

"Shut up!" She hissed, gaining a few more stares, "My point is that you need to clean it before you die!"

"I'm not going to die from a simple leg wound!" He yelled tossing his hands up into the air and walking away.

She growled loudly and looked to Harry, "Can you believe this guy!?" She finally noticed who she was talking to, "Oh!" She groaned and ran after Altair.

"Where's the first person who has the information?" He asked.

Morgan was a bit taken back from his question, "Huh?"

"My first target… where is it?" He demanded.

She glared at him, "Oh no you don't! You're not going to use me to get your missions done!"

He slowed down a bit so she could walk beside him, "If you want to get out of here alive then I suggest you tell me-"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why are you so annoying!?" Altair yelled.

Morgan jumped and grabbed his robe, pulling him into a dark alley. She leaned behind the ledge and saw a band of soldiers walking past. Altair blinked and mentally sighed, relived. If she hadn't seen them, there would have been trouble- something he knew they could deal without.

"Did you hear something?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I did see a man and a woman arguing a ways up…"

"… I see neither man nor woman arguing…"

"Could be they saw us coming and disappeared…"

Altair cursed under his breath and pulled her further into the alley. "This is bad…" She stated, flatly.

Altair nodded, "We need to hurry with our mission. Otherwise, we'll be discovered."

Morgan smiled and nudged his stomach with her elbow, "You know all about that, don't you?"

He glared down at her and she laughed nervously. Sighing, she looked around, making sure there was no one else around. Besides a few people passing by, paying no attention to them, they were alone. Without warning, Altair gripped her arm and pulled her away. "Hey!!" She yelped.

"Come on, we can't afford to sit here and look around!" He snapped at her.

"Why not!?" She snapped back, "For you're information, I'm trying to find your first Interrogation…"

Altair seemed shocked by this as was Morgan. _What the fuck was I thinking!? _She screamed to herself mentally.

"Well, where is it!?" He demanded eagerly.

Morgan raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Oh, look who's come running back to me for help!" His eye brows fell as he began to grind his teeth together, "I mean, you think I'm _really_ going to help you after you were so mean to me!?"

"I will kill you," She opened her mouth to say something about the Creed, but he continued before she could say anything, "And just tell the Rafek you got killed in battle…"

Morgan's eyes widened in shock as she backed up a bit to be at a further distance from him, "Y-you wouldn't…"

"I won't…" He said, crossing his arms, "Unless you tell me where my first interrogation is…"

She glared at him, "You suck…"

"Thank you… location…"

She looked around and tried to remember where they were. She could hear Altair shuffle his feet, before tapping one. A sweat broke out on her forehead, "Um…"

She could hear him perk up, "Well…"

"Let's just say…"

"… You don't know where it is, do you?"

"I know what he's saying," She tried, smiling nervously.

He rolled his eyes, "If you want something done right, do it yourself…" He looked up and around.

Morgan knew what he was looking for; a place to look out over the city. She looked around and saw people staring at them. She gave them a nervous smile, "He's crazy…" She said, shrugging, "Thinks Jesus is going to fall from the sky and save him. Don't worry; I got it under control…"

Some people nodded and walked away; other stared at Altair a bit longer as he turned around in circles trying to find a high building or something. "Found it!" He said, and ran off.

Morgan put her hands in her pockets, "See…" She said to the people, before walking with him.

Morgan leaned her head against the wall, trying to make out Altair up above her. The sun wasn't helping her very much and was beginning to burn up her eyes. She rubbed them and leaned forward on her knees. The person next to her stood up and began talking to another man. She didn't pay any attention to them and instead pulled out her cell phone. She had no bars- no shocker there- and a tiny phone was in the upper left hand corner with a red slash through it.

"No Service…" She muttered to herself and clicked, "View" for her three text messages. One was from her friend Megan, the other from Kyle (the guy who her friend Tim liked), and the last from some number she didn't know. First came the one from Megan:

"Don't 4get about the project due next week in English. Ms. M wants it done with a bibliography attached to the back."

She laughed silently to herself. That wasn't going to be a problem, seeing as by the time she got back, it would probably be 2 weeks after the project was due. Next was the one from Kyle:

"Are you sure Tim likes me? I mean, it would be cool if he did like me, but what if he doesn't… HELP!"

She rolled her eyes and wrote a reply:

"Yes! I know for a fact he likes you! String up a sack and call him!"

Saving it to her outbox, she went to the final message:

"You can't hide forever, man. We'll find you… Count on it…"

Another roll of the eyes. If only she had connection, she could call up Dan, the man who was apart of some gang who was given the wrong number by someone who screwed him over. Ironically, it was her number the man had given, and every once in awhile, she got to have a nice conversation with Dan who was actually a nice guy. Just a nice guy you really didn't want to cross.

"I'm telling you, its rats!"

"No, its children; I hear them laughing!"

Morgan looked up at the two talking. It then hit her that they were one of the Eavesdropping assignments that she had to do in the game. She smirked and leaned back, confidently, _Oh, Altair's going to owe me big time for this…_

"Rats or children, either way, it's bad for business. All that noise!"

"Someone needs to get on those beams and clear them out!"

"I wonder how they're getting up there…"

"Must be through the central court yard…"

"Then we should ask the guards to have a look!"

"Ah, they're all much to busy polishing the backside of their master!"

Morgan watched them walk past, smirking. One of them caught her gaze and glared at her, "What are you looking at!?"

She jumped and averted her gaze to her shoes. He laughed triumphantly before continuing on his way.

"_**CRASH!!**_"

Morgan jumped and turned to a carriage full of hay. Looking around no one noticed anything, not even the people standing next to the cart. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on!" She groaned loudly, storming over to the cart as Altair jumped out.

"What?" He growled, brushing some hay off.

"No one saw that…" She questioned looking around, "You can't actually think I'll believe that no one saw that!"

"No one was looking so they didn't see…"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just shut up and stay behind me," He barked, "I know of where a preacher will be…"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "But Altair, I have-"

"An annoying voice and no opinion…?"

She gritted her teeth and glared up at him, "No… never mind…"

_Bastard, see if I'll tell you now…_

Altair smirked triumphantly, "Good, now follow me…"

Morgan glared at his figure, "Meh, meh meh meh meh…" She mocked, shaking her head.

"… As Tamir drove his caravan north, he came across the Salasan Leader and his starving men. Most fortunate for them both, each having something the other wanted. Some say were it not for Tamir, Salahadein's men would surely have turned on him…"

"Does this man ever shut up!?" Morgan yelled to Altair, who sat on a bench, just as bored as she was. It was the fifth time they had heard it and Altair was beginning to wonder if he could preach what the man was saying. He looked at Morgan and saw her foot tapping really fast on the ground. He saw some people staring at her. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't changed out of her "Future" clothes or maybe because she was "silently" ranting to herself about the preacher.

"Could be we won the battle because of that man…" The preacher said finally and began to step down.

"Finally!" Morgan smiled and went to stand up, but Altair grabbed her sweatshirt's arm and pulled her back down. "Hey!" She yelped.

"Wait a minute…" He said, leaning back and watching his target, "We have to wait until I know where he's going…"

Morgan let her eyes close half way as she glared at him. "So… how long is that going to take?"

Altair didn't answer and instead stood up and walked away. She sighed and stood up slowly following Altair with her hands in her pockets and her heels skidding on the ground as she walked. "Pick you feet up."

She glared at his back and continued to do it, only louder this time. He sent her a glare of Satan and she stood up straight, walking in perfect order. He smirked and turned back around. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, mumbling things to herself.

Altair planned his moves perfectly, waiting until the preacher went down an alley way were only a few people were, some talking amongst themselves and others resting on benches. Morgan looked around, noting how peaceful it seemed. Nothing was wrong besides the fact a man was being followed by someone who planned to beat the living crap out of him.

She watched as Altair finally unleashed a punch on the guy. The preacher was a bit shocked but quickly turned around and tried to fight back. Morgan was somewhat surprised at how fast he attacked the poor guy. She moved to dodge the fight only to have Altair shove her back out of the way. It was then that she saw a fist go flying where her nose was… a fist with a missing finger… "You bastard!! You tried to hit me!!" She yelled.

Another shove and she stumbled back and crashed into a few baskets. Rice and Grain fell on her head and into her clothes. She clenched her teeth, trying to pass the pain in her buttocks by. Opening one eye, she saw the Preacher hold up his hands, "Alright I give up!"

"You seem to know quite a bit about Tamir!" Altair said, with a small gasp, "Tell me what he's planning!"

"I know only of the stories I tell, nothing more!" He tried.

"Bastard!" Morgan yelled, pointing at the preacher from her same position, "The bastard knows more…" She tried to think of what it was, "What it is, I haven't quite remembered yet, but I know it's something!"

Altair stared at her for a minute longer, "A pity, a lair isn't needed nor is he wanted. No reason to let you live unless you can be truthful in return!"

"Wait, wait! There is one thing!" The preacher said, fear laced in his onyx eyes.

"Told ya…" She smiled, triumphantly.

Altair gave her a death glare before turning back to him, "Continue…"

"He is preoccupied as of late. He oversees the production of many, many weapons…"

"Tell us something we don't know douche bag…" Morgan growled trying to stand up, "Crap, my jacket's stuck…"

"What of it!?" Altair growled, ignoring her, "They are meant for Salahadein! This does not help me-"

"Us…" Morgan cut him off.

"…" He glared at her, "Us… which means it does not help you."

"No, stop, listen! Not Salahadein! They are for someone else! The crest these arms bear, they are different, unfamiliar!"

Morgan perked up and smirked to the preacher, "Ah, so Tamir is being a dummy and switching sides… how pleasant…"

"Yes, Tamir supports another. But I know not who…"

"Is that all!?"

"Yes, yes! I have told you everything I know."

"Then it is time for you to rest…"

"Don't stab him!" Morgan called then rolled her eyes when he did, "Yet you do it anyway…"

Letting the body fall to the ground he turned back to her, "What, did you really think I was going to let him go?"

Morgan looked around at the other people; no one seemed to notice what had happened. "Wow, people here are really blind…"

"They know their place," Altair said, dragging the body behind some baskets, "They know not to meddle into other people's business…"

She stared up at him and knew that somehow, in some indirect way, he was talking about her. Deciding not to go into it she turned back to where her jacket was stuck, "Why are you just sitting there?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Well, when a certain someone tried to punch me in the face!" She yelled glaring at him, "And then shoved me into these baskets, I got stuck…"

Altair smirked at the memory of almost hitting her, "Well get un-stuck!"

"Easier said then done, asshole…" She muttered.

Altair grabbed her and yanked her up, "Listen, wench-!"

"Hey, thanks!!" She smiled to him.

He blinked a few times before realizing that she had gotten herself out a while ago and was just to lazy to get up by herself. She pulled herself from his grip and fixed herself, "Alright, onward!!"


	6. Searching for clues

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Searching for Clues

The market streets of Damascus were bustling as normal with many people, both men and women. Though they weren't as nicely dressed as Morgan thought they would be, she admired their robes. The reds, yellows, greens, and blues made her smile in wonder and admiration. Altair noticed this as he sat eating some bread on a bench with her. She had refused the bread, saying she wasn't hungry and that she had something to eat before she had arrived there.

Altair took another bite in his bread and looked around. Thankfully, they weren't staring at him, but they **were** staring. He turned to the girl and saw that they were all staring at her. His eyes widened a bit as he debated on what to do.

"Can you eat that any slower!?" Morgan groaned, lying back on the wall, her arms behind her head.

He leaned over and clapped his hands together, making the bread crumbs fall on her jeans. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"We need to find more information…" He said, standing up, brushing the crumbs from his robes.

"Well yeah…" She smirked, "More information… Do you know how to get in yet?"

He sat there for a minute, "No… I don't know, _yet_, but I will…"

"Uh-huh… sure you will…" She laughed, rolling her eyes and watched a little chick walk past her.

She picked it up in her hands has he continued, "And I suppose you know!?"

"Ma-a-a-aybe…" She smiled, using a finger to stroke the chirping chicks head.

He rolled his eyes, "You know you can be so annoying! If you know anything about my mission then tell-"

"_**Our**_ mission!" She yelled, jumping up, "_**Ours **_not _**Yours**_!!"

"Shut up! You want to draw more attention to yourself?" He snapped.

She faltered back a bit and scrunched her shoulders closer to her neck. She looked away, slightly angry since her eyebrows were turned down in a glare. Her blue eyes trailed back to him, "So what? What do you want me to do?"

"One:…" He said, holding a finger up in her face, "Don't shout all the time… 2:… Listen to what I say. It embarrasses us if you are always contradicting me…"

"What do you mean 'us'? You're the one looking like a dumb-?"

"And three: Stop swearing. Proper women don't swear and people will think little of you…"

She gave him a look of hatred and put the chick down on one of the cages with its mother, "Do I really seem like the kind of person who gives a damn about what people think of me, huh?"

Altair rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a ladder and shoving her onto it, "Well you should! It will compromise the brotherhood if you're constantly yelling, arguing with me, and swearing!"

She sighed and made her way up, Altair following her. "Well, I guess you have a point there, Dress boy…"

"It's not a dress!" He yelled at her, "Oh, why I haven't killed you is beyond me…"

"Cause it would be mean to kill me…" She smiled to him. She walked on a plank to the other roof.

Altair simply jumped over the gap, "Do I really seem like the kind of person who gives a damn about what people think of me, huh?" He quoted her.

She glared at him, "Douche bag…" She mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I think I saw some suspicious people over there…" Altair pointed out.

She gulped at the roofs they would have to cross. She spotted some planks connecting them together, but she would have to jump for some. Like the next one up. Altair prepared to grab her sweatshirt, but she stopped him. "I got this…"

"If you fall I'm not saving you…" He said, crossing his arms and leaning against some baskets.

She stepped back to the other ledge and stopped. She sighed and tried to will herself to stop shaking. It wasn't _that _far down, but she still didn't want to go down. She heard him groan, aggravated. She breathed out and tried to calm down. Without thinking much about it, she started running. Using mostly her calves, she launched herself over the ledge, the gap and eventually felt ground under her feet again. Her heart was thumping in her chest and heard a buzzing in her ears.

_Did… Did I make it? _She asked herself and opened her eyes.

She saw a tree along with 2 people sitting on benches staring at her. The flowers around her were enough to tell her that she had gone the wrong way and instead jumped to the wrong side. Altair had pointed the wrong way, purposely no doubt, and she had jumped into one of the gardens. It then occurred to her that the buzzing was Altair's laughter above her on the ledge of the other wall.

Growling, she stood up only to fall back down from the pain in her legs.

_Jumping from high buildings equals extreme pain in legs… _She thought bitterly, rubbing her sore feet. Altair sat, chuckling, "And you call me the dumb-"

"Do you understand?"

"AH!" Morgan stopped him, shoving a finger in his face, "It's not polite for women to swear, Altair!"

"Yes, I understand…"

"Hey! Listen here you little snot!!"

"…I am to deliver the letter to your merchant friend…"

Altair stopped mid yell and turned to look at two people talking in the market. He moved a little closer, leaving a confused Morgan behind. He stood behind a pillar, out of sight and to Morgan it looked like he was resting up a bit. _Wow…_ She thought, raising an eyebrow. _The guy's one hell of an actor, I'll give him that…_

"And do you know who to see?" A fatter man said, giving the smaller black man a stern look.

"The same man as always…" He answered quickly. Altair motion Morgan forward and she stared at him. He gave her another look of hatred and she groaned, sluggishly walking forward.

"Do not think to betray my presence in the city. We have many eyes, many ears."

She had shoved her hands in her pockets, "What!?" She hissed, quietly so not to be heard.

"And many arms, yes. Good for punishing those who say too much. I know this well, you have my word…"

Morgan smiled softly to the black guy and fatty. She looked back to Altair and nodded, "Oh, I get it…"

"Good, then be quick about it. Time is short."

Altair waited until he saw the Fat man walk past him. He turned around and watched the other man leave. He walked swiftly behind him, trying not to make himself known. Morgan traveled not far behind and stopped sometimes at the vendors to take a look at what he was screaming about. Reaching out, he reached out and dipped his hands into the smaller man's pack on his back. He pulled out all the papers he had and turned around, discreetly putting them in his own.

Walking back over to Morgan who was examining a stone necklace, he nudged her side, "Come on. We're done here…"

She raised an eyebrow and followed him, "That was quick…"

"To whom it may concern…" Morgan read aloud and then tossed it, "Nope, not it…"

"List of things… Nope…" Altair set it down in a pile next to him.

"Dear provider…" She let her eyes skim over it, "Whoa!" She said grabbing Altair's chest.

"Ow! What?" He growled, shoving her arm away from him.

"I found it…" She smiled, waving the letter around between two fingers.

"What does it say!?" Altair said, trying to grab it, but she pulled away.

"Basically that Tamir is preparing a large shipment of armory…" She said, laughing a bit.

He nodded and sat back, "So, he'll probably be working… This is a good time to strike…"

"Okay, first though, you got to find out where… do you even know?" She asked, forgetting where it was. She wasn't normally allowed to play the game and was forced to wait about 3 or 4 weeks in between playing periods.

"I'm not sure…" He mumbled, taking the paper and reading it over. "We need to find out though…" He looked up at the setting sun, "Tomorrow it seems though…"

She followed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah…" She bit her lip, "Do you know where we can stay?"

"The Assassin's Bureau…" He said, folding up the paper and putting it in his pack. "We can stay there..."

"Will the Rafek be there?" She asked standing up and stretching.

"No, why?"

"'Cause I'm a bit worried that you'll suffocate me in my sleep…"

Altair smirked, "Well, I wasn't thinking about it before, but that gives me an idea…"

Her mouth fell open as she watched him get up and walk away. Sighing, she let her shoulders fall and reluctantly followed him.

With the Rafek gone, and it being night time, Morgan didn't feel very safe. She was able to get the spot near the entrance, on the pillows and Altair made a bed on one of the tables in the room.

She stared up at the moon shining on her face. It was pretty warm outside and she enjoyed the gentle breeze that passed by every so often. She turned her head slightly and looked through to see Altair fast asleep. She thought she heard him say something every once in a while, but couldn't understand it so dismissed it as something of her imagination.

She sighed softly and rolled on her side and played with the pillow's gold embroidery. _Okay, let's go over what's happened today… _She thought to herself. _I was playing a game I know I shouldn't have been playing at 3 o'clock. 3 o'clock is the devil's hour; the most unholy time of day. Why wasn't I asleep…? Oh yeah, I wasn't tired…_

_Okay, so I put the game in, ate my late night snack- which was yummy. When I went to play the game, it had already started. Weird thing number one!_

_Weird thing number 2! The buzzer to the oven's timer went off at 2:58 or something when no one set it. When I tried to shut it off, it just kept going. Parental units upstairs… NOTHING! They didn't shout at me or anything! Weird thing number 3!_

_When the fucking annoying buzzing stopped, the TV got louder and I could hear the people walking around. That was at 3 o'clock. When I went to play the game, Altair- fucking douche bag- wasn't there doing his usual poses and such. I can call that weird thing number 4._

_When I tried to shut of the console, no avail and I was brought back to Damascus. Weird thing number 5…_

_The TV turned on it's own to show the crowd turning around and stopping, looking at something, which was probably Sir Douche Bag A Lot in there… Weird thing Number 6…_

_The buzzer went off again and the time hadn't changed at all. Weird thing number 7 and 8…_

_Then I ended up here… How pleasant…_

Rolling onto her back she pulled out her head phones, putting the buds in her ears. "You are the one" by Shiny Toy Guns rang in her ears as she slipped into sleep.


	7. The Final Clues

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Final Clues

The early morning sun fluttered into the room and onto Morgan's face. Moaning a little, she turned and covered her head with her hood. "Stupid sun…" She mumbled.

Feeling around, she tried to find her head phones to find them gone. She jolted up and looked around, "Where is it?" She asked, tossing pillows around, trying to find her Ipod. She grabbed her hair and twisted around. She jumped over her Vans that were on the floor and ran into the room where Altair was sitting. The blanket he used was folded next to him and he was messing around with her Ipod.

She watched him for a second before sighing with relief and leaning against the door pain. Altair must have heard her and looked up, "Finally you're awake!" He yelled.

She blinked a few times and scratched her head, "Whatever…" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out one of the many Stride™ Gum packs she had. She shoved one in her mouth and sighed. _This is probably the closest thing I'll get to brushing my teeth in a long time… _Feeling her back pockets, she felt 2 packs in each pocket.

She looked back to Altair who was watching her, "What was that?" He asked, curious.

"Gum… to freshen my breath… do you have any toothbrushes around here?" She asked looking around and walking to the desk to find out.

"What in the world are toothbrushes and Gum…?" He demanded.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pack, plucking one of the pieces out. She tossed it to him and he caught it expertly before examining it. She jumped onto the counter and sighed, watching as he examined the wrapping, before peeling it off. First he smelled it and then jumped back a bit at the strong mint smell of it. He stuck out his tongue and licked it, his eyes widening at the sudden feeling on his tongue. He pulled the whole strip out and put it in his mouth, chewing it.

"Why is it… not…" He tried to find a word for it, and then just waved his hand around.

"Well," She started, pulling out her clay bowl, "You're not supposed to swallow it, Altair."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you just don't…"

He glared at her, "And what the hell is this?" He demanded holding up her Ipod.

"My Ipod…" She answered, "It plays music…"

"So I've gathered," He rolled his eyes.

It was clear to each other that both of them were not morning people. "Morning!!" The Rafek smiled, walking in. Morgan and Altair made a groan in response, "It's a beautiful day to go about and look for more clues on Tamir… speaking of which, how is it going?"

"So far," Morgan said, crossing her legs so he could open the gate and go behind the counter, "We know that Tamir is preparing a shipment of armory that is not intended for Salahadein…"

"The shipment is large and going to take many days to transport."

The Rafek nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, I- I mean, _we_," He growled, as he received a look from Morgan, "… Intend on looking around more today. Hopefully we'll find out where he is…"

Morgan let a smirk cross her lips as she thought about how she had vital information that Altair needed. The Rafek nodded and pulled out his pots and paints, "Well, good luck! Return here if you need help or if you need to rest…"

* * *

Morgan threw her arms in the air and yawned as she walked next to Altair, "Man, I'm tired! I hardly got any sleep last night…"

Altair looked at her, "Keep an ear open. You never know when someone might say something useful."

"I know I know…" She nodded, pulling out her ponytail. She ran her fingers through her black hair, "But still, I'm starved! You can't gather information on an empty stomach!"

Altair looked down at his own stomach, "Well I guess you've got a point…"

"Great!" Morgan smiled, grabbing his arm, "Let's go!"

* * *

Altair crossed one leg over the other and leaned his back against the wall as he waited for Morgan to finish eating. "I hope we find something useful…" She muttered to herself, wiping her hands of the bread crumbs.

He glared at her, "We will… If you keep your mouth shut…"

She glared at him, "Oh that was clever, Altair, maybe you can shove me into another basket while YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE!" She smirked, leaning close to him.

He grabbed her collar, "What do you think you're doing!?" He hissed.

"Calm down, no one paid any attention…" She let her head fall back so she was looking behind her, "Besides, no one is really out here… You have nothing to worry about."

He let go of her collar and she fell off the bench. "They've called another meeting."

"What is it this time? Another warning? Another execution?"

"No, it's something else for us to do…"

Altair stopped and turned to the two men talking. "This means we won't be paid!"

"He's abandoned the way of the Merchant's Guild. Simply does as he pleases now…"

"He greets us as if we were his servants!"

Morgan sat up and watched the two talking, "What a jerk…" She mumbled.

"And the guard does nothing to stop him! If we are late, he will be angry, and we'll suffer for it!"

"Perhaps one day, someone will have the courage to stand up to him."

"Perhaps, but until that day arrives we should do as we're told."

Altair smirked, "That day is coming sooner then they think…"

Morgan looked at him, before laying back on her elbows, "So, he's in the souqe?"

"Yeah, he'll be there today. Probably to check on the progress of the large shipment…"

She smirked and began to pick at her nails, "Do you, uh," She flicked some hair back, "Know how to get in?"

He glared at her, "Okay," He leaned in and put his finger to her nose and pushed back, "You know something and you're not telling me! I suggest you inform me on how to get in!"

She slapped his hand away, "See, it's an attitude like that that makes people not want to tell you stuff…"

He glared at her, "Morgan…"

"No, I am not telling until you're nicer to me!"

"My mission is at stake and being you're stubborn!" He growled, "Just tell me!"

"You're not doing very well when it comes to the whole personality change thing…" She muttered, going back to her nails.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took some shaky breaths to calm himself down. "Please, tell me what you know and I'll cut back on the 'wench' calling…"

She smiled and sat up, crossing her legs under her, "That's better! Here's what I know: You can get to the central courtyard, which leads to the souqe, through some beams. Apparently, children or rats have been getting up there and causing havoc for local businessmen…"

He thought about it, "I see…" He put a hand to his mouth in thought. She watched him for a minute, "Everything I've…" He sighed, "We've gathered should be enough to get the marker for the assassination…"

She jumped up, "Than what are we waiting for!? Let's get back to the Rafek and get that marker!"

He stared up at her, "It's not even noon yet and you're peppy?"

She shrugged, "I had something to eat, I'm in a good mood."

He stared at her before walking away.

* * *

Morgan dropped down into the bureau and moved so Altair could as well. Pushing past her, he walked into the Rafek's room where he was bent over a book, "Altair!" He waited until Morgan came in and glared at the assassin, "Morgan! Welcome! Welcome!"

"I've done what you've asked. Now give me the marker." He demanded.

"Ah, first thing's first!" He smiled.

"Yeah, stupid, you got to tell him all the crap you know," Morgan grumbled, looking away and crossing her arms.

"In blunt terms, yes, tell me what you know!"

"Tamir rules over the souqe, Al Shala. He makes his fortune selling arms and armor, ported by his many endeavor; Blacksmiths, traders, fanners. He's the largest death-dealer in the land…"

The Rafek pondered over this thought for a minute before looking back at the two, "And have you two devised a way to rid us of this plight?"

"To shank him!" Morgan smiled and the two looked at her confused. She knew she was quoting a Comcast™ commercial, but she said, "It's a verb, 'To Shank'." She made the motion of stabbing someone.

The Rafek looked to Altair, who shrugged and started talking, "A meeting is being held at Souqe Al Shala to discuss an important sale. They say it is the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted by his work; this is when I will strike."

"Shank…" She stated.

"Kill…"

"By shanking him…"

"Listen, I'm not going to 'Shank' him I'm going to stab him!"

"It's the same thing!" She growled.

"Your plan seems solid enough!" The Rafek stopped them, reaching under his desk, "You have my leave to go."

He placed a feather on the table. Altair went to get it but Morgan snatched it and stared at it in wonder, "Al Mualim's famous marker." She ran her fingers over it, "It's so… amaz- Hey!"

Altair snatched it back and shoved it in his pocket. She let out a "Hmph" and crossed her arms, sticking out her tongue.

Rafek laughed, "You two may rest here until you're ready…"


	8. Awww! That Poor Snake Guy Thingamabob

Chapter 8

Awww! That Poor Snake Guy Thing-a-ma-bob…

Morgan stared at the people below her in the souqe, Al Shala. Altair was behind her, preparing himself for the battle they both knew was to come. She was sitting on the ground, he legs crossed over the ledge and her arms folded across her chest, a thoughtful look etched into her face. Altair kept glancing at her, wondering what she could be thinking about, that is if she could actually think.

She was a strange girl, full of too much life and independence. As he thought of this, he patted his chest, checking to see if he had anymore throwing knives on him. Of course, he was not permitted to having them; however, for the soldiers on the roofs and far away, he needed them. On top of that, Morgan was quite good with her aim. Last night, she had told them of a game from the future called "darts" or "carts" or something with "arts" in the name. She told him that a board, in the shape of a circle, was hung up on the wall. Then, you took small throwing knives and tried to get it in the center.

This game, she said, had earned her good money. She told Altair that she did something called "hustle" some guys. Of course, Altair had no clue what "hustle" was, and he just shrugged it off and ordered her to bed. Though Altair said that he needed sleep, he earned none.

It was a bad night, and the shadows from the hood hid the bags under his brown eyes. Even on the journey to Damascus, the assassin could get no sleep. His demotion had haunted him, humiliated him, and this girl rubbing that in his face some wasn't helping.

"Altair!!"

Altair jumped and turned to Morgan, who was turned slightly towards him. Her face showed a mixture of concern and confusion. He cleared his throat and went back to his sword. After a good moment, he asked, "What?"

Morgan examined him for a second, "What in the world were you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, girl!" He snapped.

She flinched, as if his words were actually a swing that connected to her body. She grumbled something and turned back around. Resting her chin in her hand and sighing, she went back to staring at the people in the souqe. The people stood or sat on the well, chatting and enjoying their day. She sighed and decided to try with Altair again. She turned back around and stared at him for a moment. He stopped sharpening his sword and she could feel his eyes on her.

But, much like her mother and brother, Morgan did not break the gaze. After a long moment, she broke the silence between them, "Altair, a man will be killed…"

He straightened a little and nodded slowly, "Yes, I know. Tamir will die; it is why I'm here."

She shook her head, "No, not that… Well, yeah, that, but…" She fumbled with her words slightly. _How in the world do you tell someone that you know that someone will die?_

He leaned against his knees (for you see, he was sitting on a box) and examined her, "Well, then, be out with it?"

"A snake charmer," She said, just letting the words spill out, "Just, a snake charmer is going to die today…"

Altair went back to his sword, "Not if I get Tamir in time."

Morgan turned back around and leaned back on her arms, staring at the palm trees that surrounded the souqe. "Just try and save him," She said.

Altair stopped sharpening his sword and stared at her. For once, he was a bit surprised; the way she just spoke wasn't like she was begging or anything. It sounded as if she could care less that this man was about to be killed, if he was to be killed. Her voice brought him back, "That's all I'm saying…"

He rubbed his chin and nodded, "I'll see what I can do. If someone gets hurt by his hands, I can't stop that."

Morgan didn't answer, but instead drummed her fingers on the stone. Altair finally stood up and walked next to her on the ledge, "Come on," he said, "It's almost noon."

She stood up slowly and stretched. "Yay," She said, her voice monotone and devoid of any actual excitement, "Let's go kill some- AH!!"

Altair shoved Morgan down into the hay cart and once she landed, jumped down into it himself. Careful not to get hit, Morgan climbed out quickly and stayed crouching on the ground in the shadows. Altair poked his head out of the hay and looked around before jumping out in front of her. She groaned (because he was blocking her view of everything) and gave him a nudge to get moving. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a glare of death.

She gulped and just nodded, understanding what he meant: _Do that again, and you will have my blade becoming a removable part of your throat._

"So," Morgan said, looking around, "Where are we placing ourselves?"

"Back into the cart…" Altair said, staring at her.

"What? But we-…"

"No, not me," He said, "Just you."

She almost seemed hurt, "But why!?"

He ducked back when a guard passed by, before saying, "Because of the way you're dressed!"

She looked down at her clothes before looking back up at him, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"You stand out too much! The guards will see you quickly and you'll blow my cover."

She looked around to try and find something, only fail. She finally sighed and turned around, "Alright. I'll be in the cart."

"Hey," He said, handing her a couple of throwing knives. "Keep them close."

She took them, counting about 5 or 6, before nodding and going into the cart of hay.

Morgan could see Altair standing in the crowd, drinking some water. Her lips were chapped, her throat was dry, and she was as hot as hell, yet there was Captain Asshole drinking what looked to be cold, wet water. She watched him with longing as the water slipped down his jaw and down his neck and…

She shook her head and licked her lips, which were killing her. She sighed and got more comfortable. It had been about an hour; she had fallen asleep for the first 45 minutes and she was wishing that she had stayed asleep.

"Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I fail my client."

Morgan looked up and over near one of the many entrances to the souqe. In entered Tamir, wearing a red jacket and a turban, with who remembered to be the Snake Charmer. She gulped and realized that the Snake Charmer was the poor guy to get killed, murdered by Tamir.

"We need more time!" The Snake Charmer said, trying to explain the situation to his boss.

"This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man." Tamir hissed, turning back to him as they neared the well. Morgan saw Altair stand up and sink into the crowd. "Which are you?"

"Neither," The Snake Charmer answered.

"What I see says otherwise," He rolled his eyes, "Now, tell me, what do you intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now."

Morgan leaned up against the side of the cart, looking over the edge, making sure to keep enough hay to stay hidden but also see. "I see no solution! The men work day and night. But your…" He clenched his teeth, "'Client' demands so much! And the destination… It is a difficult route."

_Please, Snake Charmer, don't be an idiot…_ Morgan silently pleaded.

"Were it that you could produce weapons the same way you produce excuses!" Tamir growled.

"I have done all I can." The Snake Charmer said, crossing his arms. He was being defiant, not a good idea Morgan noted.

"It is not enough!" Tamir yelled, getting angry.

"Don't say it…" Morgan whispered.

Someone next to the cart heard and looked curiously at the hay cart. "Did you hear something?" His wife asked.

"Then perhaps you ask too much."

Morgan groaned and laid her forehead on the cart, "Idiot…"

"Too much?" Tamir growled, "I gave you everything. Without me, you would still be out charming serpents for coin. All I ask in return is for you to fill the order I bring you and you say I ask too much?" For added effect, Tamir spat in his face, "You dare disrespect me?"

The Snake Charmer realized he was practically screwed. He held his hands up in defense as he saw the glint of shimmer that came from Tamir's hands which was from the knife that he had just drawn. "Please, Tamir, I meant no insult!"

Tamir stepped towards him, "Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" Without another word, the knife was quickly dragged across the man's stomach, making him fall against the well.

"No, stop!" He begged, holding his bleeding stomach.

"'Stop!?'" Tamir laughed, "I'm just getting started!" He grabbed the man's shoulder, making Morgan flinch, "You came into **my **souqe and dared to insult **me**!?"

"STOP!!!" Morgan shouted, jumping from the cart.

Tamir looked up from the man, who was gasping and moaning in pain. He glared at her, "Who are you?"

She stopped and looked around, realizing what she had just done. "I-uh…"

"What a minute," His eyes widened, "You're the one who attacked my guards!"

"Wait, I just-!!" She held up her hands, looking around for Altair.

"Get her, men! Bring her to me." A sick smirk crossed his face, "I could use a snack tonight!"

Morgan's upper lip twitched in disgust as the men ran at her, Tamir not to far behind. She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out the non-existent throwing knifes. She turned to the cart and gasped, "No **fucking** way!!" She yelled, before turning back to the men.

They had stopped and turned to Tamir who was standing with someone hand on his waist. His eyes were side and he was gasping for air before the man behind him went to lay him on the floor. Morgan let her brow furrow before the entire scene went into the familiar loading area. She looked around, smiling at the sight of comfort. It was just Altair, a near death Tamir, and her. She took a step toward them just in time to hear Altair speak to him, "Be at peace."

"You'll pay for this." Tamir growled. He turned to look at Morgan, "You and all your kind."

"Just to let you know, I'm not his kind." She pointed out, "I'm a girl, not allowed."

"And it seems you're the one who pays now, my friend." Altair added, "You will not profit from suffering any longer."

Tamir shook his head weakly, "You think me some petty death dealer, suckling at the breast of war?"

Morgan cringed, "That was not needed. You could have just said the first part, leaving out the suckling part."

Altair glared at her as Tamir continued, "A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?"

Altair seemed shocked by this, looking down at the man in his arms, "You believe yourself different then?"

"Oh, but I am!" He smiled, "I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit, like my brothers."

"Brothers?" Altair questioned.

"He must mean the other Templars," Morgan spoke aloud.

"Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece; a man with a part to play," Tamir smiled, seemingly proud of himself, "You'll come to know the others soon enough." He coughed, "They won't take kindly to what you have done."

"Good!" Altair smirked, "I look forward to ending their lives as well!"

Morgan shook her head as Tamir sighed, "So much pride," He closed his eyes, "It will destroy you, child. It will destroy you."

Altair laid him down and pulled the feather from his pouch and drew it over the blood at Tamir's lips. Morgan jumped as the sound of the guards rushing at them reached her ears. She turned towards them as Altair stood up slowly and put the feather in his pouch. "Uh, Altair," She said, looking at him, "Don't you think we should be running?"

He didn't answer, just looked at them, "Yes, I suppose we should start running." He nodded.

He grabbed her hand and started towards the cart. Making sure to drag Morgan along, he jumped on the side and launched himself onto the wall, gripping the ledge. Morgan gripped his waist as he pulled them up. The guards screamed and started to throw rocks at the two, one hitting Morgan's legs. She yelped and closed her eyes and Altair grabbed her belt and yanked her up.

He looked at her before gripping her arm and pulling her up, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

They had been sitting in a roof garden for 10 minutes. They had lost the guards a long time ago, but Altair had sat and waited for what she guessed was a punishment to her.

Morgan looked at him, "Back to the Rafek now?"

"Idiot!!" Altair yelled getting up to glare up at her, "You had to go and play the hero, didn't you!? You had to run in where you weren't needed and save the day!"

"Hey," Morgan countered, "I didn't see you going to help that guy!"

"He shouldn't have spoken to Tamir like that!" Altair yelled, tossing his hands in the air, "Besides, it wasn't your place!"

"So you were just going to sit by and watch him be killed?" She said, shocked, "I thought the Assassin's were out to protect people, not watch them be murdered!"

Altair stared at her for a long minute before looking away, "Yes. I'm sure you have a good point, but that still doesn't help the fact that you threw yourself in danger for someone you don't even know, blowing my cover!"

"**Your **cover!" She yelled, getting out of the roof garden, "Excuse me, I didn't see any guards running at you! I only saw _me_ getting attacked!"

He rolled his eyes, "Trying to tell you that you're wrong is like trying to live with no heart!"

She cringed, "Okay, you and Tamir need to learn some better comparisons! You don't always need to jump right into the whole 'we live in ancient times so nothings really sacred' act!"

Altair pulled out the feather and looked at it, "Speaking of Tamir, what do you think he meant?"

Morgan thought about it, "He has friends… he's sure that they'll be the ones to avenge his death."

"Will they?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you that." She said, as they started to walk, "Life is supposed to be a surprise; where's the surprise in someone ruining it?"

He nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"Word has reached my ears of your victory!" The Rafek said, hugging Morgan as she walked in. "How was your first time?"

She shrugged, "I saved a guy from being murdered and at the same time helped Altair kill Tamir!"

He smiled, "Not bad for your first time, eh?"

"Not bad at all!" She laughed.

He turned to Altair, "You two have my gratitude and my respect."

Altair handed him the feather, "Thank you."

Morgan smiled and waved, pulling out her pot as she did, "Yeah, thanks."

"It's such a shame the other assassins hold you in such short regard." He said to Altair, getting back to his own pots.

Altair glared at him, "Rafek, I do not care what the others think of me."

Morgan ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek as she listened in. "I think I should make a goblet, what do you think?"

Rafek nodded, "Yes, a goblet sounds like a good idea." He turned back to the assassin who was watching Morgan work. She did look very comical; her sleeves were pulled up, her hair was behind her ears, and her tongue was hanging out as she ran her pale fingers over the clay.

The Rafek looked at Altair, then to Morgan and then back before smiling. "As… you which, Altair." He said, "You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim. I'm certain he has more work for you to do. And I'm sure he'll be wanting to see your… helper."

Morgan looked up at the Rafek as if seeing him for the first time. "I'm getting to meet Al?"


	9. Horseback Riding Lessons from Altair!

Chapter 9

Horseback Riding Lessons from Altair!

A/N: I decided to continue this story, at least for the time being. I think it will be better that way, seeing as I have to wait for Assassin's Creed II to actually even come out. So onward to Chapter 9!

You know what I just realized, this is my first A/N, ever... alright!

Alright, before I go on, I have to say that it might get a bit religious, but I have to put out there that I have no religious intentions behind this. I'm not trying to put out a certain idea, I'm just putting a good plot twist on Assassin's Creed that I think would go pretty good and make my story interesting and new to my readers. So, no religious intentions behind this, purely for your entertainment.

* * *

Templar knights were evil. Al Muallim said so, therefore it must be true. Morgan is evil. She's loud, opinionated, and has the tattoo of the Templar sect, the Priory of Sion, on her arm. Therefore, she's evil. The Fleur-de-lis is the symbol of the enemy, and she had her sweatshirt on the whole time to hide it. He had been played for a fool.

Altair stood with Rafik, staring down at the sleeping Morgan. It was a slightly difficult thing to comprehend. A templar killing her own, other templar knights falling by her hand. Rafik scratched his head, "Maybe she is an ex-templar," He whispered so not to wake her.

The assassin didn't answer. His eyes remained locked on her arm-on the symbol that ruined what he thought of her... well, brought it further down then where it was before. It was cold, the night air about them seemed to freeze even more. An assassin who used to be a master (yet now a novice, thought Altair choose to not acknowledge that simple fact at the moment) being helped out by an ex-(though Altair choose to ignore that possibility at the moment) templar. "She might," He whispered back finally, "Be leaking my work to Robert."

Rafik's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. "Do you think it possible?"

"Wouldn't put it past the she-devil." He grumbled.

"No, I refuse to believe it." He shook his head and walked back into his room, the younger assassin following him.

"Think about it, Rafik," He continued, "We run into each other right after I'm demoted, she wants to help me and knows more about the templar knights themselves than any simple templar recruit!"

"Coincidence," He shrugged.

"There are no coincidences, Rafik."

"God's will then, take it as you will!" The rafek walked back out, this time with a blanket in his hands.

Altair eyed him as he walked away, "What's that for?"

"Morgan," He answered, "The night's turning cold and she might need it. Her hood is not going to be enough."

"We should be rid of her," he grumbled in response. "She could endanger the entire Brotherhood."

"If she is a templar, why would she not just kill you while you were sleeping?"

Altair sat in thought for a minute. Yes, that did make sense a bit. However, Altair was searching for anyway to be rid of her. "She... she could simply be here to gather information on us."

Rafik shook his head, and pulled out a paper, "If it bothers you that much, Altair, I'll send word to Al Muallim, inform him of what is going on and what we know. Does that sound efficient?"

"As efficient as it gets, I'm afraid..." He sighed, then thought of something, "And don't go and make her out as some great person, because you haven't spent a whole day with her. I have..."

* * *

Morgan and the horse stared at each other as if they've never seen anything else like a human or a horse in the world. Altair rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "Please tell me you know how to ride a horse."

A silence had already fallen over an already silent outside market. Morgan didn't answer, directly. "Well... um, I've played a Barbie game once that _involved_ riding horses using the mouse to my computer."

Altair blinked, utterly confused, "A what?"

"A Barbie game," She explained, not looking at him, "You got to ride a horse through the computer, take care of it and stuff." She shrugged, "But that's about all I have when it comes to knowledge on _actually_ riding a horse."

"So...basically, you yourself have never actually ridden a horse?"

"In fewer words...yeah, basically..."

Altair groaned, "So you don't have an idea as to how to ride a horse?"

She shrugged, finally looking at him, "A little idea on how."

He sighed, "That'll have to do." He tied his horse to a fence and walked back over to her. He sized her up, noting now just how short she was. He then looked at the horse he had brought out for her; the horse was at least a 1 and a 1/2 a Morgan taller. "Get on up."

"Uh..." She blinked, "What?"

"To ride a horse, you have to be sitting on top of it."

"Yeah, I kind of got the concept," she grumbled. Morgan looked back at him then at the horse, "I think I'm going to need some help."

He had been afraid of that, he didn't want to talk to her, let alone touch her. "Hm," he looked around and smiled, "Oh." he went over to a merchant stand and picked up an empty box. Flipping it over, he set it next to the horse. "There."

She glanced at it, "A box?"

He stared at her, "Yes, a box."

She sighed and turned to get on it, "You could have just lifted me up, save you the time."

It took Morgan a few tries, but after the 6th time, she had herself a bit stable on the saddle. Altair himself had gotten on his white horse, watching her try to keep the horse steady. It would have been humorous to him if he wasn't so agitated with lack of sleep. "Don't be afraid," He said finally, walking his horse over to her brown steed, "Your horse needs to feel as if it's in the hands of someone who knows what they're doing."

"Yeah, well-" She jumped as the horse made a sound, "It's not like I actually know what I'm doing, now is it?"

Altair noticed this; he also noticed how her fear was making her horse nervous. He moved slightly and began to stroke her horse's mane. "Sh..." He whispered to it, "It's okay..." He then began to speak in Arabic.

Instantly the horse calmed down. Altair glance back at Morgan who was staring at him with her mouth hanging down. The only emotion on her face was that of awe. He met her gaze with a slight glare, "What?"

"I... I've never actually heard you speak your native language." She answered, gripping the reigns a bit more strongly then before. "It was cool."

He shook his head, "Come, you must learn how to ride. And I'm not about to say something in my 'native language' whenever I need to get your attention."

"Uh, right." She sat up straighter, "How do I make Phillip move?"

"Philip?" He questioned.

Morgan smiled, "It's a future thing, you wouldn't understand."

Altair rolled his eyes, "You move your horse-"

"Philip," She corrected, glancing at the back of the brown head.

He sighed, "You move Philip from side to side by slightly moving the reigns in the direction you want him to go. Understand?"

She nodded, "I think so?"

"Next, to stop your horse, you pull back on the reigns, this also backs him up when you're standing still."

"Pull back to stop or back up, got it."

"And to have him move forward, you simply gently squeeze his sides with your calves."

Morgan breathed in than out, trying to keep her heart steady. "You know how many people die per year because they're thrown off a horse. Maybe we should just walk on foot."

"Stay!" He barked, pointed at her, stopping her from moving. "Stay on Philip!"

She pouted slightly, "Okay."

He again reached up and rubbed his eyelids, "Just ride the horse."

She sighed and gently squeezed the sides of Philip and let out a yelp as he started to move. She squeezed her eyes shut for about 10 seconds. Altair had one of the reigns in his hand, guiding her along. "Oh," She smiled, leaning over the side, "I'm moving!"

"Fascinating," He grumbled again, letting go, "Here come a turn."

"Right," She nodded, gripping the reigns tighter again.

As it came time, she slightly pulled back her left reign. In response, Philip moved to the left. A triumphant smile crossed her lips. "I can ride a-"

"PERSON!!"

"AH!" Morgan yanked back on the reigns.

"AH!" The man in front of Philip jumped back when he reared.

Morgan slipped back off of the saddle, landing square on her behind. A loud thud echoed as she felt she broke her tailbone, "OH FUCK!!!!"

"Watch where you're going!" The man yelled.

Morgan was curled in a ball on the dirt floor, glancing back at the man and gasping for air. All the wind in her lungs had been knocked out; she barely just got out, "Sorry, I'm new at this." Though it sounded more like, "S-sorry.. I... shit, I'm new at this..."

"Be more careful then!" He snapped back.

Morgan's eyebrows turned into a glare, "Hey, asshole! I said I was sorry! So if you don't fucking mind, I need to get my lungs back to normal oxygen capacity! So if you don't move your ass along, I'll personally turn it into a new saddle!!!"

"Why you little-!!"

Altair pulled his horse in between them. Morgan and the man glanced up at him in shock, "I suggest you move along." He said finally.

The man didn't say anything else. He simply sent an evil glance to Morgan, and walked away, with the assassin's death glare on his back. Morgan swore in that moment that it was a trademark or something, like a gang sign. She sat up, slightly, still holding her ass and breathing heavy. "I remember one time," She started, making Altair glance at her, "I fell off a slide when I was about 5 or 6. I had to go to the hospital because my parents were afraid I had broken my tailbone." She laughed, slightly, "I got an Ariel picture that when you held it up to the light of a lamp and slightly moved it, it looked like she was swimming."

Altair stared at her for a minute, seeing as this was really the first time she had ever mentioned her childhood to him. It was odd, mostly because he had no clue what a tailbone was, who Ariel or Lamp was, or what a slide was. He didn't say anything, besides, "I had just started my Assassin training when I was 3..."

"Sweet Jesus," She groaned, getting up on one knee. "I still can't believe you helped me."

"I have to get you to Masyaf in one piece." He replied.

She stood up slowly, a smile spread on her lips, "Oh," she smirked, "Don't hide it, you like me." She rubbed her ass a bit more as she walked back over to Philip.

"Don't flatter yourself. And be quick," He glanced over at the guards, "If they notice that you have one of their horses, you'll have a fight on your-" He stopped, seeing Morgan really struggling to get on the horse. Obviously, she had hurt something on her... tailbone? Still, he couldn't help but smirk, "Would you like your box?"


	10. First Glimpse at a Future Relationship

Chapter 10

A First Glimpse at a Future Relationship?

"You have done well, Altair, and I am confident that this is but the first of many successes."

Altair stood proud and tall in front of Al Mualim; a bit too tall from Morgan's view from the stairs. She wasn't allowed to see Al until she was called upon. Bother her and Altair were at a loss for what the master would do with her. While Altair secretly wanted to jump to the discussion about getting rid of her, there where more pressing matters that had to be dealt with-like getting praised for doing a good job. Hey, he knew he had to change his ways and be humble, but getting a bit of praise never _really_ hurt someone.

"Tamir spoke as if he knew you well," He said, "He implied my work had a large meaning."

_What's larger than saving the Holy Lands from Templars?_ Morgan scoffed, leaning against the newel post of the stairs. Her chin was resting against the stone egg design on top. "Significance does not come from a single act, but from the context of which it is preformed," Al replied, leaning forward in his seat and closing his book, "The consequence is born of it."

"Then is there more I need to know?" The younger man questioned.

"Altair, your greatest failure was born of knowing too much. If I choose to withhold information, it is only to ensure that you do not make the same mistake a second time."

He nodded, "I see."

"No you don't!" Al shouted, making both Morgan and Altair jump, "And it will remain this way until you've learned your lesson." He checked himself for a second, before standing up and slowly stepping to the pigeon cage, "Still, you have preformed competently, and, as such, I restore a rank and will return a piece of your equipment."

Altair bowed, wathing two birds fly out the window, "Thank you, Master."

"Now," The elderly man sat back down, reclining back as he did, "We have one thing left to discuss." He reached over and plucked a piece of parchment out from a book. "I believe you have a new 'accomplice', or so I have been told."

Altair, despite himself, grunted and rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, Master, but a nuisance is more like it."

Al Mualim looked towards Morgan, smiling as she glared at the Assassin's back. "Oh?"

"She's loud, obnoxious, defiant, stuck up!" He continued on, either forgetting about the girl he was talking about actually being there or simply not caring, "When I went to assassinate Tamir, she ruined my cover, drawing attention to herself and-"

"Hey!" She yelled from the stairs. Both men turned to look at her, on with an amused grin, the other with a glare, darker than ever before had been fathomed in the Holy Lands. "You weren't going to save the poor guy! I even told you about it, but you were to busy with worrying about what you were doing to-"

"What would you have had me do?!" He snapped back, "Jump in and get us killed?!"

"Saving the guy would have been nice!"

"And then what!? Toss you in so the guards could have a go at you?" He stopped and seemed to contemplate if that what he **should** have done.

"Don't even think about it, you son of a-"

"Enough!" Al Mualim shouted, though he couldn't hide the smile itching at the side of his lips.

"You see what I mean?" Altair questioned, turning to his master, "She always contradicts me!"

"You sound like a whiny kid," Morgan grumbled, still over by the stairs.

The insult went unacknowledged to both men (either that, or she actually said something without Altair hearing it). Instead, Al Mualim sighed, "I have to think about this matter for a while longer." He motioned for one of the garden maidens to step up. "Show Morgan to the room next to Altair's. Make sure she is settled in and is comfortable."

The young woman bowed, "Yes, Master." She turned and grabbed Morgan's arm.

"Hey, wait," She jumped, "Can't I at least speak my part!? Hey!!!"

If any other complaints were said, they weren't heard.

Al Mualim chuckled and shook his head, "I see what you mean by 'loud'..."

Altair sighed, "Master, I'm sure the Rafek wrote about her connection to the Templars."

"I've read about your suspicion, Altair, concerning her and the Priory of Sion." He stood up and walked to the window, "Do you know what it is the Priory protect, Altair?"

Altair was a bit taken aback by the question. He had always been told it wasn't his concern what they did, just make sure they didn't last long to continue doing it. "...no?" He continued to think about it, hoping that his master would tell him.

Al Mualim shook his head, "But you do know that they are the enemy, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Master, do you think that she could be a Templar?"

"I think your dislike towards her made you jump to conclusions. You said she comes from a distant time; we do not understand the ways of her world. But we must also proceed with caution."

Altair didn't like the way this conversation was going, "So...what do you plan on doing?"

He shook his head again, "Do not worry about it any longer. Go, rest and prepare to leave."

Altair nodded and went to pick up his things. "Oh, and before you go..." He looked up at Al Mualim who was now looking at him as well, "Tonight, take Morgan and teach her how to defend herself. If she has a tongue like you say, she'll need to handle a sword in order to stay alive."

* * *

_What did I do to deserve this?!_ She questioned, holding the short sword in her hand. Altair stood on the other side of the training ring, talking to some of the men about what they should start her out with first. _What happened to just letting her hide behind Altair? Why did that change?_She stared at the small, curved sword in her hand; she was so nervous. She had seen how brutal Altair could be when it came to helping that one guy train his own students. She really didn't feel like getting kicked or punched; hell, she couldn't deal with it when it was her little sister's stupid persona, TigerLilly, who also happened to be a boy tiger. God, she hated him...

"Okay," Altair spoke up, turning from some of them men who were laughing to themselves. "We're going to start you off with some basic moves."

"Uh, right," She stood up straight.

"And I'm not going to go easy on you," He added, "The Templars won't care that you're a woman, they'll attack you all the same." He got into a fighting position, "Now, get ready."

Morgan jumped and held the blade out in front of her with two hands, flinched back, and closed her eyes, tightly. Some of the men laughed, but Altair just sighed and walked over to her. She opened one of her eyes and saw Altair staring at her like she had just grown another head. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Uhm..." She started to twist her wrists, "Doin' my warm-up exercises... yeah, gotta work those wrists..."

One of the the men turned to his buddy and laughed, "I like her..."

"No, no, not like that." He stood behind her and grabbed her wrists. "If you do that, you'll be killed before I could even see it happen."

She let him move her arms and he gently kicked her legs apart. She turned and looked at him over her shoulders. He looked back and for a split second, everything was second for her. _Okay, this is odd_, She thought to herself. Her lungs closed slightly and she saw a certain look on his face, as well. The moment probably didn't last as long as it felt, but he soon looked away and cleared his throat. "Now, stay like that..."

Finally realizing what he had done, she looked at her new position. It was awkward for her, to say the least. She looked back up at him, not that he had moved far. He stood next to her now, getting into the same position as she was in, "Now, when moving with the short sword..."

* * *

"Altair, please..." She whined, "We've been at this for hours!"

Altair turned from the moon and looked at Morgan, sitting on the ground, the sword next to her. He sighed and shook his head, "Not that long..." He answered.

"Not that long!?" She yelled back, "It's been like 5 hours!!"

"Only 2." He smirked, looking around the training yard. No one else was there. They had all gotten bored with the girl actually catching on and left to get some rest.

She pushed back her hair, some of the black strands fell right back into place. He spun a throwing knife around on his finger, looking back at the moon which had begun to rise. "I'm so tired..." She sighed, closing her eyes. He watches as she rested her head on the banister of the ring.

Altair didn't say anything back; he had been thinking about what had happened earlier. The feeling he had when he looked at her; it wasn't new to him, but it also wasn't familiar. Shaking his head, he decided to forget about it. It had been a long time since he had been that close to a woman. Yes, that was it, it was just the thrill of being that close to a woman again. It had absolutely nothing to do with Morgan at all. Besides, she wasn't attractive or anything: She was short, her eyes were too blue, her hair was always unkempt, her skin was too pale. He smiled, proud at himself for seeing that many faults in her.

Now, back to his old self, he stepped forward and grabbed her arm, helping her stand up. "Fine," He waited until she stood up right, before letting go of her, "You've learned enough to be able to defend yourself."

She smiled, using her free hand to brush off her pants, "I've always caught on quick to things."

He looked at her, "Like what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem the capable type," He shrugged.

She stared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He started to walk away, "I don't know, you just don't seem like the type who is able to do much besides get yourself into trouble."

She glared at him, "Hey, for your information, I'm a very capable person!"

He slowed down so she would watch with him, "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" She handed him the short sword, which he slipped back into it's holster. "I can cook, I played flute when I was middle school, I can draw and write, and sing, and-"

"Sing?" He laughed, "You, sing?"

She glared at him even more, "Yes! I can sing!"

"So can I, but that doesn't mean I can sing well!" He still smirked at her as they entered the living area of the fortress.

"Hey, I was in choir when I quit band." She said, crossing her arms.

He shook his head, "I'll believe it when I hear it." He stopped and pointed down the hallway, "Women bathe in that area."

She started to say something, however Altair had already turned and walked down the opposite hallway. She sighed and started down the hallway he had pointed out, mumbling about how she could sing.

* * *

The men's bath and the women's bath weren't all that far from each other. The only difference was that the men's bath almost always had someone there. Altair sat by himself, cleaning himself off. The men laughed and joked and talked about politics and things along those lines, things that didn't interest Altair. He was to busy thinking about his next assignments. The idea of Morgan not going with him was just such a joy that he couldn't help but smile. But then he thought about how much she was taking up his thoughts. _This isn't good_... He thought, rubbing his face.

"Hey, you here that?" One of the other men questioned.

Altair looked up, over at the other men. "Yeah, sounds like singing..." Someone else answered.

The assassin tensed, "Oh, no..." He mumbled softly to himself.

The others rose themselves from the water and went to see where the singing was coming from. _It couldn't be her... I can't be her..._

"I wonder who it is," One said.

"Whoever it is," The other one snickered, "I'm sure there's a pretty face to match up with the pretty voice." Altair quickly threw on his pants and followed the men, praying that it wasn't Morgan.

The wall that cut off the baths was taller than a single man could have ever even hope to jump. So, to see who it was, some of the men climbed onto each other to catch a glimpse. Altair tried to protest, but he was hushed by some of the men. "What do you see?" One of the men in the middle questioned.

The one of top smirked, "Well, well, well," He looked down at Altair, "It's your little friend!"

"What?" He asked, flatly, glaring at him.

"It's that girl you were helping today in the training ring." He answered. "Come see if you don't believe me."

Altair groaned and grabbed a couple of stools and stood on top of them. _Just to see, _he reminded himself, _I'm not spying or anything._

He stretched to peer over the top of the wall. His eyes widened at the sight of Morgan's bare back towards them, waist high in the water. She was doing something with her hair, which was blacker now that it was wet. It was true, the sound was coming from her; she had been right: she could sing.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Shadows._

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

_Weep not, poor children,_

_For life is this way:_

_Murdering beauty and passions._

_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way._

_To weary of life and deceptions._

_Rest now my children,_

_For soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and the quiet._

_Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Shadows._"

"Get down!" Altair yelled, tackling the tower of men next to him.

If the crash made Morgan jump, he could hear no sound of it over the sounds of groaning and complaints from the men around him. Altair sighed, _This is defiantly not good..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you have it. My crappy addition to the story. I can't stand not having Microsoft Word in my computer, I feel like I'm making so many mistakes.

The song, if you were wondering, is called "Come Little Children" is from the movie _Hocus Pocus_ (one of the best movies of all time), but they just use one verse from the original poem it's based on (the poem by Brock Walsh). I used Katethegreat19's version, however, as the basis for Morgan's song. I think I'm going to have Morgan sound like Katie as well.

.com/watch?v=MKlsUrfbiE0

Since I didn't have a Halloween edition in for the story because Big Poppy (aka, my father) decided to not let me use the computer until this past Monday, I decided to pay tribute to the best holiday of all time by using this song. Even though it's belated: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

And, for those of you who are hoping that this story become AltMorg, I'm giving you what you want... for now. I'm not good at romance, since I seem to always jump into the romance part of it (the one thing I hate doing but feel like I did here). If you have any advice, I'll gladly take it. Or if you want to see something happen, I'll do it. Like I said, Lovey-dovey crap just ain't my thing.


	11. And Then the Clouds Opened Up

Chapter 11

And Then the Clouds Opened Up and God Said, "I **Hate** You, Altair!"

{A/N: The quote, for those of you who aren't huge movie junkies like me, is from _The Little Rascals_.

Dear Darla... I hate your stinkin' guts! You make me vomit! You are the scum between my toes! Love, Alfalfa...

Oh yeah, guys... I totally went there...}

* * *

Acre was the worst place to go for any assassination mission or trip. Both Altair and Morgan learned this very early. Still, this was Altair's next mission, and, if he got out of Masyaf fast enough, a mission he could go on alone. Even that made the idea of Acre brighten a bit. So, in the early morning, when the moon was just beginning to fall, the young assassin gathered everything that he would need for the journey and slipped out to the front of the fortress.

Most of the guards who watched the base at night were beginning to yawn and count the minutes left until they could hurry home. Altair kept his head low, knowing many of them had not forgiven him for what happened with the invasion of Robert de Sablé and his men. He had not forgiven himself either, though he still felt as if it had not been his fault.

"Well," A voice grumbled behind him, "If it isn't the _hero._"

Altair stopped, turning around to see Abbas glaring at him. His eyes were circled with dark rings. He had spent the night guarding the fortress. Altair met his gaze, "What do you want, Abbas?"

The older man looked around, as if searching for something or someone. "Aren't you supposed to have a little chaperone? I heard rumor that the Master deemed you _uncontrollable_, so he sent a _woman _to watch over you, like a **child**."

Altair began to grind his teeth, trying his best not to loose control. "That's nothing more than a mere rumor-and a false one at that."

"Yes," Abbas nodded, smirking at the ease of which he was able to get a rise out of the young man. "Apparently since she isn't here anymore; what happened? Is she rotting in some back alley because of you?"

"I would never have done such a thing to her!" He argued.

"So, you have feelings towards her?" The smirk grew.

"No!" He shouted, a bit too loud, seeing as some of the guards turned to look. "She is merely an innocent. If it were otherwise..." He stopped, glaring at the older man.

"Bah, you haven't changed at all." Abbas grumbled.

Altair said nothing. He wanted to be rid of him; the man had done nothing but plague and harass him since he achieved the rank of Master Assassin before him. He held a grudge that Altair worried might never go away; an older man's bitterness towards the younger generation. "Are you done? I need to get going before the sun rises."

Abbas rolled his eyes, "Fine, get out of my sight..._novice..._"

"For your information," A female's voice cut through the air and perhaps Altair's sanity, "Altair is now 2 ranks above novice, soon to be 3."

Abbas and Altair (hesitantly) looked towards the woman. Morgan, her hair down and clothes clean, glared at Abbas with a tired, agitated feel. It was then Altair remembered that Morgan was no more of a morning person than he was. Of course, Abbas didn't know that. "What an achievement..."

"It's a bigger achievement than you've ever gotten, I'm sure." She grumbled, fixing the bag on her shoulder. "Probably further than you'll ever get, too." She couldn't help but smile, "Best hurry, **you're** getting old."

Altair blinked. Was she really...defending him? He wasn't exactly sure, but Abbas left-grumbling words Morgan couldn't understand and Altair didn't feel like translating. She waited until he was gone before turning to Altair. "Here," She reached into her sweatshirt's pocket and pulled out a small paper that had been folded. She handed it to him, saying, "Al wanted me to give this to you."

Altair eyed her for a minute before he snatched the letter quickly. "You going with someone else?" He asked.

She shrugged, covering her mouth to yawn. "No clue. Some guy just woke me up, hurried me to get dressed and eat, and then threw a bag in my hands and shoved me outside. Al gave me that before I had to come down here and rescue your ass from Abbas."

"You did not have to rescue me..." He grumbled, tearing open the letter, "I was about to leave."

She sighed and sat down on a box, curling into a position to fall back asleep. "Whatever," She mumbled, sleepily.

Altair shook his head and began to read the piece of paper in his hands:

"Altair,

I am entrusting you with a task that I know only you can make sure gets done. The girl you have acquired is very, **very** important; and as such, I want you to take care of her. She is to follow you for the rest of your trials. You are to teach her how to fight and survive and live under our rules and ways of life. Though she is not to be an assassin, she is to obey our laws as any other woman in the fortress does.

I realize you do not like her, and she has expressed her dislike towards you as well. She says you are 'hard-headed and conceited', and I do not deny that there is some truth behind her words. You have no intention to work with others. Therefore, I am making you work with someone. Who better than the one person who might actually change you by showing you the errors of you ways (for I highly doubt she'll let them go un-noticed).

I do expect her to be in perfect conditions when she returns to Masyaf. I will also ask for her opinion on how you preformed every mission. If she says anything bad against you, there will be consequences.

May God be with you both.

- A."

Altair's grip tightened on the letter. His dark eyes darted over to the now sleeping Morgan, who was curled into a ball on the boxes. Just when he thought he was rid of her, he got forced to take care of her. _If there is a God, he really must hate me..._ Altair thought, shoving the letter into his pocket.

He was not a religious man, he didn't believe in God and he didn't believe in some higher being. Still, **someone**was out to get him; this girl was the living proof. His eyes drifted up to Al Mualim's window, where he could see the slight shift of shadows. He sighed, knowing that his Master was watching him. He had to at least act like he liked her, for the time being. When he was over and done with his trails, he was sure Al Mualim would figure out something else to do with Morgan.

He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey," He whispered, "Wake up. We have to get going."

"Ian, go away..." She mumbled, shifting, "I wasn't the one to play your Xbox 360 last. Go ask Holly or something..."

"What?" He asked, then shook her again, "Morgan, we have to go."

Her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at Altair with a confused stare. "Huh?"

"You have to come with me to Acre." He explained.

Her confused stare was instantly replaced by a fearful look. "I don't want to go to Death City!"

* * *

"Oh, goddamn Death City." Morgan grumbled, glaring up at the walls of the city of Acre.

Altair didn't look at her as he said, "Don't complain."

"Altair," Morgan grumbled, not turning around to look at him, "Have you ever even taken a good look around Acre?"

He looked at her, "Of course I have, I've been here multiple times."

"And you've noticed the bodies lying around, right?" She questioned.

"Listen," He led Phillip over to the fence and tied his reigns, "I don't have time to go over this with you. I know of the horrors inside Acre, everyone does. It is a place of pain and suffering, but that's why I'm here."

She put her arms behind her head, watching him retie the reigns, "To fix it?"

Altair studied the reigns for a third time and untied them, "Yes: to fix it."

She blinked as he began again for a forth time. "Do you have OCD?"

He stopped and looked at her, "O-C-what?"

"OCD," She said once more, "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

They stared at each other for a long time. "What is that?"

She looked at his fixed reigns, "You couldn't stand it if I did," She reached over and pulled one of the reigns so it hung lower than the other, "This…"

Altair glared at Morgan for a long minute, "So what if it bothers me?"

She looked away for a minute, "It's odd. I don't take you as the type who would be OCD."

"And I didn't take you as the type who could sing, and I was wrong." He retaliated…and realized 2 seconds later that it was a _terrible_, _**terrible**_mistake.

She raised an eyebrow at him, letting her arms fall. "When did you hear me sing?" She asked.

Altair's lying skills kicked in instantly. "Last night. I heard you in your room singing to yourself." _No naked back required._ "You weren't half bad from what I could hear through the wall."

She tapped her arm, glaring at him, "You heard me while I was taking a bath, didn't you?"

They glared at each other for a very long time. People walked by, thinking that they were either frozen in the chilly air or statues. In the light, Morgan's skin looked like marble and no one could see Altair's face in the shadows of his white hood. The only way to tell that they were living was the fact that Altair kept clenching his fists and Morgan tapped her fingertips on her arm. "I… might have…" He finally said.

"I knew it!" She smiled, feeling a bit overly proud of herself.

It was this moment that Altair was happy with her simple mind.

"Come," He sighed finally, moving to get up onto to wooden pole that held up the banister. This wooden banister was being used to hold up a tarp to protect the guards from a slight drizzle and the rains that were soon to come. "We have to get inside and I don't know how long it's going to take you to get up here."

Morgan sighed and stepped up to the pole. "Alright, hold your horses."

Just when Morgan jumped up and just barely grabbed the banister, they heard someone yell in distress. Both Altair and she turned to look at a large wooden fence. Morgan's eyes widened, and she turned to look down at Altair, who ignored it and pushed her up, "Hurry." He ordered.

"Wait," She started, looking at the fence.

He stopped and looked up at her, "What?"

"Please!" An older man yelled, "Why are you doing this!? I have done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up, old man!" Another voice yelled, "We can do what ever it is we want!"

"Oh, Altair..."

"No."

"Come on, he needs-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

They glared at each other for a long time, before Altair finished pushing her up. She shimmied her way up until she was sitting on the banister. He watched and waited until he saw she was almost up onto the banister before shaking his head. "The things that you make me do."

"It's all worth it..." She smiled, shooing him along.

Altair rolled his eyes and went over to make quick work of the guards. She's lucky he was under specific order to keep her safe and sound. As he drew his sword and pushed the priest away from the soon to be bloody scene, he began to think about all the events that had led up to the letter. How could Morgan be so important when she didn't have a clue about many things: Why she was there, how she got there, what she's supposed to do now; he highly doubt she even knew that the Master called her "very, **very **important". _Still_, he thought again as he moved his face from a bloodshot, _The Master told me to protect her, so protect her I shall._Wasn't the best job in the world, but he had to listen to the will of the Master. Secretly, he hated calling Al Mualim "Master" when he seemed more of a "Father" than anything else.

The old man had raised him, brought him, taught him how to fight and how to defend himself, taught him tactical moves in chess, and showed him how to be a man. What else was a father to do? With a final swing of his sword, he sliced the last guard's throat and quickly put his weapon away. He kicked one of the bodies out of view and walked back over to Morgan and the man. He looked up at her, trying to hide a smirk at her position: she looked like a pig on a skewer. He shook his head, laughing softly, "What are you doing?"

Morgan looked at him, "Um...you know, just...hanging out?"

Altair held his arms out under her and sighed, "Drop down."

She seemed to cling to the banister tighter, "No."

He glared at her, "Please, drop down?"

She looked him over before sighing, "Promise not to drop me?"

Altair rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes, now drop down."

_He's going to drop me._ Morgan decided, letting go of the banister, _Here comes the ground! Oh, here, the grounds soft..._ She opened her eyes and looked around, "Hm..." She looked down as saw her feet dangling in mid-air. She looked back up and saw Altair staring at her. "See? I didn't drop you."

"You two really do make a good pair," The man said.

Morgan and Altair twisted their heads to look at the man-who Altair just now noticed was a monk-who was smiling at them. "Good...?" Morgan started.

"...Pair?" He finished.

The monk looked surprised, "Oh, you mean you two aren't married?"

The two looked at each other with confused looks. "No!" Altair shouted, dropping Morgan.

"Ow!!"

"Oh, my mistake." The monk held back a chuckle as he looked back at Altair, "Well, it's a good thing you two came when you did. There's not telling what they would have done with me if you hadn't." He looked over his shoulder at a few men who were moving some of the bodies around, "I only wish my sons were half as brave as you." He sighed, sadly, before looking back, "I will tell them this tale, in hopes of them learning what it is to be a **true** hero."

"Heroes don't drop a girl on their-" Morgan grumbled, glaring up at the assassin.

"We're looking for a way into Acre," Altair cut her off. He pointed to the gaurds, "But as you can see, no one without authorization is going in or coming out. Of course," He looked at the monk, "Those of the church are allowed to pass at will. Mind helping us."

The monk smiled, "It would be only a start of repaying your kindness."

* * *

"Come along, young lady," The elderly monk said, pulling the younger woman along.

"Halt!" One of the guards standing by the front gate said, stopping the two. "What business do you have in Acre?"

The monk brought the girl forward, "I need to bring this girl to Garnier de Naplouse. She is insisting that she is from a future time period and is here to save the world. Obviously she needs to see the doctor."

The guard looked from the monk to the girl. She had a blanket wrapped around her, in order to have her face hidden. It was the way a lot of the patients came to the doctor. He reached in and lifted her face to get a better look at her. He smirked when he saw her face: medium skin, maybe black hair or dark brown. What stood out the most were the eyes; they were a shade of blue he had never seen before. He also noticed her eyes were locked onto his. His smirk slowly faded as he gave her face another look over. "No woman should look directly into a man's eyes." He growled, and reached back to strike her.

Another hand reached out and stopped him. The guard turned and glared at him. "Oh, no need to be alarmed, sir!" The monk stated, waving his hands, "That's just my bodyguard. Can never be to safe out on the open roads, I always say."

The guard and the bodyguard glared at each other for a long time, before he yanked his arm away. "Fine, just make sure you don't cause **trouble**, when you're inside." His eyes were always on the young man.

The monk smiled and bowed, taking the girl by the arm, "Of course. You won't even know we're here."

"Make sure of it," He grumbled, moving so the three could pass through.

When they were far enough away, one of the other guards leaned close to the guards ear, "Hey, Barret, was she pretty?"

The other guards turned and looked as Barret smirked, "Oh, yeah... she was pretty..." He looked over his shoulder at him and chuckled, "Can't wait to see her again. Maybe next time I'll be able to see _more _then just that pretty face, eh?"

* * *

{A/N: Epic forshadowing in the making? Who knows. God knows I don't. Finally got this one out, and I asked a few people who said they were getting a bit tired of the constant arguing. I liked it. :(

Another thing was that a lot of people answered, "Do you think I got Altair's personality right?" with "It doesn't have to be right; it's fanfiction."

Hm, I never knew that. ^//////^ I always thought you were _supposed_ to get it right. And I mean that as no disrespect, but don't you want to write about **Altair**, not some look alike. Hm, not sure. Ah well, maybe I'll never know.

Written to _Jai Ho_by A.R. Rahman...is that how it's spelled? Hm, anyone want to fill me in? _Jai Ho_ is the official Love theme for Morgan and Altair. You know what, the entire album of _Slumdog Millionaire_ is the soundtrack for Citizen Solider,_ Leave It All to Me._ If you want the lyrics in English, find them because the ones I've always looked for are mixed up and I don't know which ones are right and which ones aren't. This is the best one I've found so far:

_Jai Ho =Something between "Hail" and "Hallelujah"_

_Come, come my Life, under the canopy_

_Come under the blue brocade sky!_

_Iota by iota, I have lost my life, in faith_

_I've passed this night dancing on coals_

_I blew away the sleep that was in my eyes_

_I counted the stars till my finger burned_

_Come, come my Life, under the canopy_

_Come under the blue brocade sky!_

_Taste it, taste it, this night is honey_

_Taste it, and keep it,_

_It's a heart; the heart is the final limit_

_You dark black kohl_

_It's some black magic, isn't it?_

_Come, come my Life, under the canopy_

_Come under the blue brocade sky!_

_For how long, how very long_

_It's been on your lips_

_Say it, now say it_

_The eye is downcast_

_Such lit up eyes_

_Are they two lit-up diamonds(?) ?_

_Come, come my Life, under the canopy_

_Come under the blue brocade sky!_

The song really is amazing and I love dancing to it. Maybe, when I get some free time over the Christmas Break, I'll be able to learn it. Haha, imagine my fat ass doing that. ^_____^ That will be amazing...

If I don't talk to anyone during the break, Happy Holidays!}


End file.
